Only the Essence of Death
by Friendmaker1000
Summary: Harry keeps dreaming about saving a girl from danger but when he meets her in reality and finds out something that will change his life forever. Chapters 1 2 & 3 edited
1. Harry's First Dream

_Enter a world in which steam rises from the streets and it is forever dark. Harry stands in the middle of the street looking around trying to place where he is, he hears a scream. He turns to see a girl with very long curly golden brown hair running away from giant man-eating Broccoli._

_He runs after them wanting to save her from a horrible occurrence. Suddenly she runs into an alleyway, realizing she is trapped, she turns around to meet her fate. Harry stops at the outside of the alleyway ready to fight when he gets entranced by her amber brown eyes and tanned cheeks. Thinking about her reminded him of Hermione in a way he knew not. The Broccoli emitted a sound that resembled a low growl and started to stalk slowly towards her, looking menacing and nasty, he grabbed his wand ready to protect her from danger but then the Broccoli froze. The girl picked up a stick as a last resort of defending herself and slowly went forward pointing the stick in front of her. As the stick touched the green skin of the lead vegetable all of the Broccoli suddenly started moving again only it was in dance and to top the weird scene they already created and the beautiful dance number they started to sing._

_"Ooh baby do you know what that's worth ooh heaven is a place on Earth they say in heaven love comes first we'll make heaven a place on Earth ooh heaven is a place on Earth."_

Harry woke up hearing Ron singing the song 'Heaven is a place on Earth' by Belinda Carlisle in his sleep. Slowly Harry moves to get out of bed noticing that he and his bed sheets were soaked in sweat.

"Great!" He whispered not wanting to wake the sleep singing Ron. Then he remembered his dream "How the hell do I wake up sweating from a dream like that...I have to talk to Hermione maybe she'll know." Planning aloud he quickly changed out of his soaked pajamas and walked stiffly down the stairs careful not to wake Mrs. Black's portrait. As he made his way down the basement stairs he heard voices speaking with concern so he stopped so he could be the eavesdropper he was naturally.

"He has killed again! Another poor child… An orphan! What are we going to do, Albus?"

"She still has some family, her cousin would be the closest... Ms. Granger."

"What? Hermione is her cousin?"

Everything suddenly went quiet and Harry leaned forward as if trying to heard the quietest sound. Dumbledore appeared at the base of the stairs looking knowingly at Harry. "How much did you hear, Harry?" Harry finished walking down the stairs like nothing happened. No one noticed Hermione starting down the Basement stairs slowly.

"I only heard the thing about Hermione's cousin's parents." By this time Hermione was next to Harry and looked from Harry to Dumbledore to Mrs. Weasley with confusion.

"What thing about my aunt?" Hermione looked worried.

"Oh my Merlin Hermione dear, you frightened…" Mrs. Weasley stopped mid sentence causing Dumbledore gave her a look. "I'm so sorry Hermione, but Vol… He Who Must Not Be Named killed your aunt and your uncle." Dumbledore took over as Hermione took this in.

"Your cousin Rylee will be joining you at Hogwarts. Remus is looking for her now making sure she is alright." Hermione got even more confused.

"Why would she be going to Hogwarts she's a muggle?" Hermione said trying to correct Dumbledore on his obvious mistake.

"She is most definitely a witch not a muggle. Her parents, your aunt and uncle, were part of the first Order. Then James and Lily Potter were killed and they thought it would be safer to disguise themselves as muggles in Romania." Dumbledore corrected.

"But, why was I never told? She never mentioned anything about magic or anything."

"That my dear is because her parents wanted to keep that information quiet just in case anything ever happened." Dumbledore explained.

"Why would she want to keep a low profile?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort has many targets unfortunately." Dumbledore said obviously hiding a huge detail. "You're just the most famous target."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with confused worry not wanting anyone else to have to live like he did. Hermione was curious as to what Dumbledore was leaving out, but decided not to say anything. "The prophecy says..."

"The prophecy is just about you I'm sure if there was a prophecy about Voldemort's entire influence on the wizarding world and all the lives he would destroy it would be a lot longer and more indepth."

"But..."Hermione wondered. Dumbledore raised his hand stopping her mid speech.

"Once Remus finds her he will bring her here and I do not want you to ask her about any of this. Just act like it's a regular visit from your cousin or in your case Harry meeting a new friend. Now eat up and enjoy the rest of your summer while you can." Dumbledore smiled and walked with Mrs. Weasley to the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione ate breakfast quietly thinking about different things. Hermione was looking back at all of the times that she had spent with her cousin trying to remember anytime she showed any signs of magic. And Harry thought of both his crazy dream and Hermione's cousin and what she would be going through. As they finished their food Mrs. Weasley came in and shooed them upstairs, where they went into Hermione's room so they didn't disturb the sleep singing Ron. Hermione went straight to her trunk at the end of her bed, and pulled out a photo album. She flipped through the album until she came to a picture of a girl with long curly golden blonde extremely hair and a freckled face and light amber brown eyes. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and instantly recognized her.

"That's the girl that was in my dream last night." Harry whispered not meaning for Hermione to hear but she did.

"How? I don't think you've ever met my cousin Rylee before."

"Wait a minute, that's your cousin?"

"Yes! Now tell me about this dream of yours." Harry told her about the entire dream and then when he had finished Hermione burst out into laughter. "Harry that has to be the weirdest dream."

"Yeah I know!" Harry said in reply. "And I don't know why but I woke up sweating from it."

"Do either of you two know why mum is acting so funny? She wouldn't let me finish my bloody breakfast!" Ron had just woken up and stood in the door way of Hermione's room in his pajamas and slippers along with his robe falling off of his shoulders barely able to control themselves Hermione and Harry burst out with laughter. "What in bloody hells name are you two laughing at?" Then he looked down and saw a hint of what he looked like and started to blush.

"Well we were laughing mostly... at Harry's dream... but then..." Hermione tried she couldn't stop laughing.

"What she's trying to say is that the way you looked when you walked through the door." Harry stopped when he saw that Ron got the gist of it.

"Oh well thanks!" Ron said. He then saw the picture of Rylee in Hermione's hands "Hey, who is that?"

"Her?" Hermione asked gesturing towards the picture, Ron nodded. "This is my cousin she is going to be joining us at Hogwarts this year for her sixth year."

"Why?"

"Because she lost her Mother to... Vold-Vold oh get the general idea so she has to stay with me now." she said holding back tears.

"Wait a minute!" Harry exclaimed. "I thought he killed both of her parents."

"No her father, my uncle was killed accidentally by some kind of animal when she was five. I was never told what kind though." she said with saddened curiosity.

"A dragon" Came a voice from the doorway... it was Dumbledore "He took Rylee to his work with the dragons to watch him handle them, but this was before the improvement in the fire protection equipment. He was getting prepared to milk a mother dragon, and Harry, you know very well that dragons are very protective over anything in their presence, so the she flamed him. Rylee ran to go see if he was okay and being five years old she saw no danger, but apparently the mother dragon had seen what she had done once she saw Rylee's tears so she protected Rylee until her mother came and took her home." As Dumbledore was talking Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's mouths opened wider and wider until they couldn't open any more, but then Hermione got the will to talk.

"Wow! But she told me that she heard about it and wasn't there."

"She would, because they had to erase her memory so she wouldn't be completely traumatized." Dumbledore said with regret in his voice.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Yeah if Harry's memory wasn't erased, why was hers?" asked Ron with wonder.

"Her mother asked if we could since it was such a gruesome death. She didn't want the images of the death haunting her daughter through out the rest of her life. And you were too young to remember anything of your parents death."

"Then why didn't..." Harry started but was interrupted.

"Why didn't we erase her memory now or yours when Sirius died because you would also forgotten all that you know and love and you are for to old to be re-taught all of it."

"Oh!" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They spent the rest of the day talking about Rylee and what Voldemort could possible want with her into the night. After a while Harry and Ron went to their room to get some sleep and as they crawled in to the sheets of their bed Harry continued to think why Voldemort would be after Rylee too, those thoughts took him into the land of his dreams


	2. New Found Emotions

Harry awoke with a strange feeling, one that he had never felt before, he felt as though something that was once very close to him in his childhood was coming towards him somehow. He wondered if this thing was dangerous and even if it was a what or a who. And the next thing he knew Ron's face was all he could see which wasn't very pleasant for Harry to wake up to considering Ron had extremely bad morning breath.

"Harry, your awake!" Ron said his facial expression looked as though he wanted to eat Harry. "Come on lets go get breakfast I'm starving!" Harry slowly got out of bed and Ron impatiently grabbed his wrist dragging him out of the room and down two flights of stairs to the basement. Hermione was already there her eyes planted on the door of the basement stairwell as if expecting someone to walk through at any moment. Harry and Ron sat down beside her and exchanged glances with one another. Suddenly the door opened producing a loud creaking sound forcing Ron and Harry to follow Hermione's widened eyes towards the door. A shadowed person walks through the door a smile starts to form on Hermione's face until the person walks forward so the trio could finally see the person's face, which happened to be Dumbledore.

"Oh damn it!" Hermione yelled causing everyone looked at her in wonder. "Umm…. I just really want to see my cousin." She explained.

"Yes Hermione we all do, but you must learn to be patient," He said with unusual calmness "Remus is looking for her in Romania as we speak and I'm sure that if you preoccupy yourselves time will fly exceedingly fast." He sat down and started his breakfast.

"Just as long as the preoccupying is not too loud, so you don't wake up Mrs. Black's portrait." Informed Mrs. Weasley, as she set down a plate full of delicious looking food. The three teenagers dug in until the food was gone, then they made their way up to Harry and Ron's room. Once they got there Ron got the wizards chessboard out from under his bed and Harry and Hermione teamed up against Ron producing a four-hour game, with Ron winning at the end.

"I bet my cousin would be able to beat you!" Hermione claimed.

"Yeah right!" Ron said in a very cocky tone of voice.

"Hermione?" Came a scared voice from the doorway. The trio looked over and saw a girl, the girl in Harry's dream, pale as death and too thin to be healthy. You could tell she hadn't eaten in a while; Harry started thinking of what Mrs. Weasley would do when she saw how thin she was.

"Rylee!" Hermione yelled as she got up and ran to her cousin, embracing her. Coming out of the embrace Hermione inspected Rylee with her eyes. "When did you last ate or better yet seen the light of day?" Rylee only shrugged as a reply. Rylee's shoulders were slumped and her head tilted downwards towards the ground. As Harry looked at Rylee her eyes met his then he remembered the pain he ever felt for his parents or that had been caused by Voldemort himself. Hermione followed Rylee's eyes and saw who she was looking at. "Oh how rude of me you must be wanted to know who my friends are. This is…"

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley" she interrupted. All three of them looked at her with curiosity. "I was informed on the way here by Remus. I heard your fighting Voldemort, Harry, I would like to help you"

"Your not afraid to say his name?" Harry asked and Rylee shook her head.

"He is just a man who has a giant ego and kills anyone who denies his power." She said with disgust. She saw everyone staring at her with shock and concern, so she looked down and saw Ron's Wizard chess set " You have Wizard chess I haven't played this in a week, can we play please, please, please!" she said jumping up and down. After adjusting to the random change of topic, Harry then wondered where she got the sudden burst of energy, since she looked like she was going to fall over from weakness.

"Alright I'll play you," offered Ron " I hear your good, and I need a challenge" Rylee raised her eyebrow and dropped down to the floor in front of the set, Ron sat on the other side and they began. Harry and Hermione sat on the sidelines to watch. After they were halfway through the game it looked like Ron was going to win but then Hermione let out a soft gasp and a smile grew on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry whispered so Rylee and Ron couldn't hear.

"This is her signature move" Hermione whispered back "She makes you believe that you're winning and then once you think that you've got her she kills your king out of nowhere. At least that what it seems like when you're playing her."

"Whoa!" Harry said in his normal voice so that Ron and Rylee look at him with a questioning stare. Harry then mouthed 'Sorry' so Ron and Rylee went back to their game. As the game went on Harry and Hermione tried to watched, as Rylee would distract Ron with one piece while the other moved closer to his King.

Then out of nowhere Rylee said, "Checkmate!" Ron looked at his King and saw her castle in only one move could get his king but he looked for escape routes but if he were to move his king out of the way it would in range of her bishop, knight, or queen. He had nowhere to go, the look of shock took over his once smiling face.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"A magician never reveals her secrets!" she said with mysterious mischievousness, "Are you going to move or forfeit?"

"Well seeing as that anywhere that I go I will be killed, I forfeit." Ron said

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rylee, Ginny" came a kind female voice from outside the door. "Time for lun…. OH MY MERLIN!" as Mrs. Weasley opened the door she saw how skinny and pale Rylee was and was horrified. Another girl about Rylee's age with red hair stood just outside and came in the room to see what her mother was yelling about now. "Rylee my dear you look as though you haven't eaten in weeks!" The red head girl rolled her eyes as her mother rambled on she could tell it would be one of those rants where Mrs. Weasley would tune out everything so she walked up to Rylee and stuck out her hand.

"Hi I'm Ginny Weasley" said Ginny shaking Rylee's hand "You must be Rylee" Rylee nodded as she looked at Mrs. Weasley with a little distress "Oh don't worry she does this to everyone she's just very maternal. Ask them." Ginny pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who nod vigorously. "Mom!" Mrs. Weasley doesn't respond. "MOM!"

"What?" says Mrs. Weasley looking around seeing everyone's faces and the in the mist of the silence Ron's stomach growled. "Oh thank you for reminding me Ronald, let's go down to lunch" She exited the room and everyone followed, Rylee and Ginny were the last ones out staying behind a little bit to talk to each other. They made their way downstairs to the basement careful not to wake Mrs. Black's painting. Rylee sat In between Ginny and Hermione as they waited patiently for the food to appear in front of them. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the plates flew out of the kitchen and landed before the kids. It was beef smothered in gravy with a side of mash potatoes. Rylee looked at the plate with marvel and amazement and then looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "Is something wrong with it dear?"

"No nothings wrong with it, it's just…." Everyone looked at Rylee with surprise "My mom wasn't a very good cook."

"Oh well I hope you enjoy the taste as much as you enjoy the appearance." Mrs. Weasley smiled and finished placing the meal on the table with her wand.

"Oh I am sure that it will taste much better." Rylee said as she picked up her fork and dug in like an animal that hasn't eaten in weeks. Everyone copied her actions and once they were all done they had all started laughing at Ron who had dropped his plate in his lap. When a noise on the top of the stairs brought silence to the table as everyone looked to the top of the stairs to see two tall red headed boys running down the stairs with a laughing Dumbledore following slowly behind.

"Don't worry Severus, I know that type of paint, it comes off very easily." said a male voice from the front hallway.

"Gee, I wonder how you figured that out Remus." Snape said sarcastically.

Dumbledore finished coming down the stairs and look at the curious eyes staring at him and the two boys. "It appears that Fred and George spilled some Sticky Icky Blue Ink Paint on Severus… but no worries Remus is helping him remove the ink." his eyes wondered over to Rylee and down to her plate which was empty "Rylee, may I speak with you privately?" Rylee nodded and got up from her seat and followed Dumbledore up the stairs, where she disappeared from everyone's view. After they were finished with their lunch they went upstairs and Ginny joined Harry and Hermione in the effort of playing Wizard Chess against Ron but they keep losing. An hour later Rylee reappeared from her discussion with Dumbledore just when Mrs. Weasley called Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to help cleaned the drawing room leaving Rylee and Harry alone.

"So, can you teach me how to beat Ron at Wizards Chess?" asked Harry, who was trying to come up with something more to say.

"Sure, but first I need to know your weaknesses so you need to play me… don't worry I'll go easy on you." Rylee smiled slyly as she set up the chess pieces on the board. As they played Harry tried to distract Rylee by striking up a conversation.

"What's the boarding school in Romania called?" Harry asked.

"There isn't one, in fact there's no wizarding school in Romania..." Seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face she continued, "I was home schooled by my mother."

"Well then Hogwarts is going to seem a little weird to you at first." Harry said while he took her bishop.

"Not necessarily, if Hogwarts is going to seem like my home and I'm being taught there..." Harry gave her a puzzled look. "It would be exactly like home schooling only my mom won't be teaching me."

"I have another question for you."

"Shoot" Rylee said as she took Harry's queen.

"It's kind of off topic, but I notice that when you were playing chess with Ron earlier that your thinking process is more outside the box then the average Wizard... or Witch." Rylee giggled and Harry turned pink now embarrassed with what he said.

"My mother told me that when I was little..." All of a sudden the brightness that was in her eyes darkened to a sorrow, which made Harry regret ever saying a word to her. "Check." Harry didn't hear her last word, just wanting to sit and stare at the board but his mouth had another idea.

"Do know why Voldemort is after you?" Rylee looked up shocked at the sudden change of topic and shook her head. "Sorry, it just came out." She smiled to reassure him that she was fine.

"It's fine I really don't care why Voldemort is after me. Just as long as he doesn't kill anymore of my family, not that there's much more family for him to kill... Oh and by the way check mate." Harry looked down at the chessboard in alarm.

"Hey! I thought you were going to go easy on me!"

"I did!" She said trying her hardest not to laugh at him.

* * *

Later that night while Harry lay in his bed listen to Ron's powerful snores in the bed next to his. He realized something about Rylee made him feel more complete then he had been before, like hole created from his parents death was slowly filling up. He thought all night about her arrival and the way she lit up when she noticed the chess game and when she quickly sat down on the floor the way her hair floated down slowly and gracefully. And then it hit him he had a crush on Hermione's younger cousin! He smiled as he slowly fell asleep fully content.

* * *

The next morning Harry felt hands grab his shoulders and shake him until he opened his eyes to find Rylee kneeling next to his bed. He immediately felt his face heat up and he assumed that his face also turned a red color, causing his heart rate to speed up. Rylee stop shaking him and sat back on her feet waiting for him to wake up fully before speaking.

"Mrs. Weasley told me to wake you up for breakfast." She told him as he reached for his glasses and put them on. He notice that Rylee was already dressed and wearing her shoes.

"Why is breakfast so early?" He asked, rolling over so that his side was on the edge of the bed as Rylee stood up.

"Well one of the reasons is that we are going to Diagon Alley today to get our school supplies." Harry nodded, acknowledging that he already knew this. "But the reason we are going this early is because Mrs. Weasley wants to back before lunch."

"Why?" Harry half whined. He was pretty much annoyed that he had to wake up early during the summer.

"Because it's my birthday today..." At that Harry jumped causing him to move an inch forward falling out of bed. After a moments pause to adjust to what just happened Rylee continued slowly. "And she wants time to make the cake before she has to start dinner. Are you okay?"

"It's your birthday today? And no one told me!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, calm down" Came a female voice from the doorway. Hermione had heard the thump from Harry falling off the bed and had rushed up the stairs to make sure everyone was all right. "You still have time to get her a present at Diagon Alley and you could still give it to her today, since her birthday is for a whole day not just an hour." Harry glared at Hermione resulting Hermione glaring back.

"Okay guys lets give the glaring a rest and go eat breakfast." Rylee said as she stepped in between Harry and Hermione. "Harry just get dressed and meet us downstairs so we can go." Rylee said as she pulled Hermione out of the room. Harry got dressed and ran downstairs making as little noise as he could until he got to the basement where he sat next to Rylee. "Wow you get dressed pretty fast" Rylee said to Harry "That was like two minutes…. Where's Ron?"

"He was brushing his teeth the last time that I saw him" Harry replied

"Well now I'm down here about to eat my breakfast." said Ron as he finished walking down the stairs.

"Well I know why Ron dressed really fast," Rylee watched Harry as she spoke "It was because he was really hungry, but what was your reason to do so, Harry?"

"I don't know I guess I just did it with out knowing" Nodding she accepted his answer and started debating homeschooling and boarding school with Ginny. Hermione leaned closer to Harry, so she could whisper in his ear.

"I guess you really want to get her a present" Harry blushed and looked over at Rylee to see if she heard Hermione, but she was to deep in a debate with Ginny to have heard any thing so Harry sighed in relief. As soon as everyone was done with their breakfast they slowly made their way up to the fireplace, where Mrs. Weasley grabbed a handful of flu powder and gave it to Rylee.

"The place is called Diagon Alley, make sure you speak the words clearly." Rylee nodded and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley" She shouted as the flu powder was thrown down and the green flames engulfed her body. Once the smoke cleared Harry stepped in next repeating every deed Rylee had done before him and disappeared. Next was Ginny then Hermione, Ron, and finally Mrs. Weasley. They walk out into Diagon Alley where Rylee looked around with awe as Hermione pointed things out to her on their way to Gringotts. Once they got their money Mrs. Weasley brought them outside of Flourish and Blots book shop and turned to face them.

"All right now this is where you can part into your different groups but remember to be careful and stick together."

"But Mrs. Weasley we don't have any magic permanent stick glue!" Harry looked at Rylee as she said this with a very serious face and looked back to Mrs. Weasley who shook her head with a smile creeping upon her lips.

"Come on Rylee since you're in my year we can get our stuff together." Ginny grabbed Rylee's arm and pulled her away into the store. Rylee's head turn and she wave at the trio before she vanished.

"Wow looks like Rylee has made a friend already." Harry look astonished at Hermione as she finished speaking.

"Well what you expect she's friendly, she's observant, she's funny, she's…"

"Yeah we get it Harry you basically have a crush on my cousin" Hermione started walking towards the bookstore. Harry shook his head smiling as he and Ron followed Hermione into the bookstore and the rest of their destinations as well. "Well I think we're done let's go back to the bookstore to meet everyone." Harry remembered something and stopped.

"I'll meet you guys there I forgot to get something." And with that Harry ran off in the opposite direction as Hermione and Ron. Hermione shrugged and dragged Ron back to Flourish and Blots where Mrs. Weasley, Rylee, and Ginny were waiting patiently.

"Where's Harry? I thought I told everyone to stick together."

"Hey mum maybe they ran out of glue." Rylee and Ginny start laughing until Mrs. Weasley gave them a stern look. Hermione noticed that the two of them where having trouble holding in their laughter.

"Mrs. Weasley, Harry told us that he had forgot something and that he would meet us here I'm sure he'll be along any min…"

"Sorry bout the wait I had to grab something at Fred and George's" Harry had appeared suddenly making almost everyone jump. Rylee's eyes wondered to a medium sized box with holes on the top that Harry was holding.

"What's that?" Rylee pointed to the box.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Rylee rolled her eyes at Harry and followed Mrs. Weasley to the chimney of which they had entered and they Flooed back to the Grimmauld Place.


	3. Surprises

Mrs. Weasley brushed herself off and ran down to the kitchen to start Rylee's birthday cake and Harry ran upstairs with Ron to their room shutting the door behind them.

"So… Happy birthday Rylee." said Ginny, as she watched the boys disappear from view.

"Its fine I'm used to it, my mom used to make me wait until after dinner to open presents or till she'd say Happy birthday."

"I remember that, the night before, auntie would call us and tell us not to say Happy birthday until after dinner and to act like it was a completely normal visit." Rylee nodded.

"Wow! That is completely different from my mom."

"I noticed." Ginny started laughing but stopped, as they heard the boys galloping down the stairs and stopping right in front of Rylee holding boxes for her to open making all of the girls start laughing. The boys glanced at each other before looking at the girls confused. "Sorry it was just funny the way you…never mind. You guys didn't have to get me presents!"

"Yes we did, it's mandatory now that we met you, right Harry?" Harry nodded. "Besides if I didn't get you a present my mum would kill me" Ginny elbowed Ron in the ribs making him drop the gift but before it hit the ground Rylee caught it with one hand and got ready to open it.

"Nice catch!" Harry's eyes changed from confusion to wonder in a blink. "Did you ever play Quidditch over in Romania?"

"No, but I've always wanted to! I love the idea of flying on a broom and playing the game in midair!"

"You should try out at school in sure you'd make it on a team!" Rylee smiled at Harry and open her present from Ron.

"Wow! Completely on topic Ron!" She pulled a book out of the box. "A complete guide to Quidditch and all its wonders." she smiled and hugged Ron for her gift.

"All right, now its time for the long awaited gift from Harry!" Harry glared at Hermione, as she giggled. Rylee gently took the box, which had many holes in the top and sides, from Harry and stuck her finger in one of the holes. She looked up at Harry with wide eyes and quickly opened the box to find a kitten purring like a maniac hoping for attention.

"Oh my god! Thank you Harry it's adorable!" Rylee took the kitten out of the box and inspected its gender while it complained a little. "Sorry, I meant she's adorable!" She gave the kitten to Hermione and hugged Harry for the wonderful gift. Once she let go of Harry she took the kitten back from Hermione and hugged her, petting her gently.

"What are you going to name her?" Ginny looked at the beautiful kitten with interest.

"Evan!" Harry looked up at her with curiosity. "I have always liked it and I've wanted to name something that ever since I can remember."

"AH! It seems that you have returned!" Everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing there hiding something behind his back. "What I have is nothing compared to a book of Quidditch or a lovely kitten, which looks to be part Kneazle and part Maine Coon" Rylee glanced at the cat and nodded. "But what I do have has a lot to do with your future" Dumbledore took his hand out from behind his back to reveal a old frayed hat "This is the sorting hat it will sort you into your correct house at Hogwarts there is Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the wise, and Slytherin for the sly and cunning" Ron coughed sounding a lot like 'and evil'. Dumbledore glanced at him for a moment and returned his attention to Rylee. As she sat on the arm of the largest sofa in the room, with Evan in her lap rubbing her fingers with affection, Dumbledore placed the old hat on to her head.

"_Your wise and very observant," _Said the hat as it talk to her mind _"You watch the parade from above noticing any turn fate may take which makes me think Ravenclaw, but you have been exposed to danger where you showed nothing but bravery so that brings me to me conclusion."_ Saying aloud to the room_ "GRYFFINDOR!" _Rylee looked around at the others who were all sighing with relief.

"That's the house all of us are in."

"Really?" They all nodded looking at her with smiling faces. "Wow and I thought that my lucky strike during this week had ended."

"Who would let it stop?" Harry said trying to reassure Rylee.

"Well certainly not you guys." Rylee replied as she sent Evan on the ground where she walk on to Rylee's foot and sat down as everyone laughed. "Well now how am I going to walk? You silly little kitten." Evan looked up at Rylee and replied with a tiny meow and getting up off of Rylee's foot, but then she jumped, with difficulty, onto the sofa and on to the arm climbing onto Rylee's shoulder. Evan's journey ended with rubbing her head against Rylee's cheek making Hermione and Ginny 'Awwww'.

"I guess I made the right choice in picking a suitable companion for you." Harry said as he smiled.

"Yes you did and I'm sure if we placed the hat on her then she would be either placed in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." She said looking at Dumbledore with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked obviously confused.

"I mean that this affection most likely means she's incredibly loyal, therefore Hufflepuff, and the fact that she understood what I was saying to her and figured out a way to let me walk while having her still sit on me makes her surprisingly wise for her age, so therefore Ravenclaw."

"Mate you just used hat logic." Ron said with his jaw dropping slightly.

"Well 'mate' its that same logic that totally kicked your arse at wizard's chess yesterday." Ron's face immediately turned from shock at Rylee to a glare at Harry. Seeing this reaction Harry roared in laughter causing everyone else to struggle keeping their giggles from surfacing. At that moment Mrs. Weasley walked into the room looking expectantly at Dumbledore.

"If you'll excuse me I must go, congratulations on your entry into Gryffindor." Dumbledore followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen as Rylee sat on the floor and played with Evan.

"He left the hat." Ron pointed out, "We should see if Rylee is correct."

"Ron, I don't think the Sorting Hat will work on animals." Hermione stated as Ron went over and pick up the hat.

"Just let him try Hermione, it will be funny to see his reaction when nothing happens."

"I don't know, Ginny" Rylee said taking the hat from Ron, "I think it will work." Rylee put the hat on Evan and everyone waited patiently.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted causing everyone to jump and the cat to sprint out from under the hat up to Rylee's shoulder to hide under her hair.

"Evan, it's okay it's just a hat that talks, it won't hurt you." Rylee explained to the cat, but it seemed Evan was content where she was because she didn't move.

* * *

"GINNY, HERMIONE, RYLEE! HURRY UP OR WE'LL MISS THE TRAIN!" Ron shouted

"Ronald, don't be silly we have two hours to get to the station." Mrs. Weasley informed him.

"RON, YOU STILL HAVEN'T FULLY PACKED YET EITHER SO SHUT UP!" Came Ginny's voice from upstairs followed by bursts of giggles. Ron rolled his eyes and made his way up the stairs and to his room where Harry was just putting one last item in his trunk.

"How you could have a crush on that girl and her maniac with fur is beyond me." Ron stated as he gathered his things and shoved them into his trunk.

"I don't have a crush on Evan, Ron." Harry said as he sat down on his bed. "You only don't like her because she always beats you at wizards chess."

"You have a crush on Evan?" both boys looked up to see Rylee in the doorway looking curiously at Ron with Evan sitting on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah sure! I definitely have a crush on her it's at the point where I can't stop thinking about her night and day and when she's in the room… oh it's just so wonderful!" Ron said overdramatically yet secretly mocking Harry. He walked over and picked Evan off of Rylee's shoulder and spun around. "Evan, let's get married!"

"See Hermione, I told you my brother was insane." Ginny and Hermione giggled as they ran down the stairs with Ron not too far behind.

"He was joking right?" Harry nodded. "Okay good because I don't think their children would look very pretty." Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on, lets go downstairs to rescue your cat from the dangerous clutches of Ronald Weasley." Rylee laughed as Harry dragged her down the stairs. Once they were downstairs Mrs. Weasley opened the door and ushered them outside into a car as well as summoning all of the trunks into the trunk of the car.

"Ron, you might want to let go of Evan before you get bit." Ron looked at her then looked down at Evan who started to growl at Ron. At that he instantly let go of Evan, who ran over everyone's laps and into Rylee's grasp. "So Harry, do you know when Quidditch tryouts are?"

"No idea, that's actually up to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain who has yet to be decided by Dumbledore." Harry said looking out the window.

"And hopefully the captain of our team will be Harry." Ron said patting Harry on the back.

Soon they pulled into the station and got all their stuff on separate trolleys. Rylee picked up Evan and looked at her for a moment, then put her on the ground while turning to her cousin.

"Do you think it would be alright if Evan just stayed on my shoulder? I have a feeling she won't like being put in a cage." Rylee asked Hermione.

"I think I would be alright as long as she stays with you." With that Evan jumped on to the trolley and then climbed onto Rylee's shoulder. They walked to the platform and ran through the portal and boarded the train finding an empty compartment. Once they got all settled they sat in the seats waiting for their journey to Hogwarts to begin. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left soon after to go to their Prefect meeting leaving Harry and Rylee alone.

"So, do you want to play Wizard's Chess or something?" Harry asked Rylee nervously. Rylee looked at him for a moment with a frown on her face, which made him feel that she could sense his nervousness.

"Don't you think we've played enough Wizard's Chess to last us a while?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't know where Ron's board is either." Rylee just looked at him in wonderment, "What? I couldn't think of anything else we could do." Rylee just shook her head at him. As the trip continued Harry made more and more a fool of himself causing Rylee to laugh at his expense, and when Hermione, Ron, and Ginny re-enter the compartment they found a hysterically laughing Rylee and a blushing Harry.

"What happened?" Ginny asked Rylee.

"Well the cart lady came by and…" She broke out laughing again and couldn't even utter a word.

"Alright Harry since Rylee is obviously not able to tell us what happened let alone utter a word it's up to you." Hermione said looking worriedly at Rylee.

"Well I um…" Harry looked down for a second, "Rylee said something and the milk that I had ordered from the cart lady blew out of my nose onto Evan, who is now hiding with our luggage away from me." Everyone was silence for a moment (except for Rylee who was still laughing up a storm) letting the story sink in and then they all started laughing including Harry. After a while Rylee got Evan down from the luggage and went to the bathroom with her uniform to wash Evan up and change.

"Rylee come on we need to get to the carriages!" Hermione yelled.

"What about our luggage?" She asked.

"That will be taken care of for us. Now, come on!" Hermione grabbed Rylee's arm and pulled her to the carriages. Rylee froze as she saw the Thestrals and frowned. Harry notice what she was looking at.

"You can see them?" Rylee nodded and sniffed rubbing her eye and she climbed into the carriage. They rode up to the castle in silence as everyone tried not to watch Rylee silently cry knowing she didn't want it to be acknowledged quite yet. Evan notice the tears has they fell onto her head. She looked up at her mistress and climbed onto her shoulder nuzzling and licking her cheek to rid the tears. Rylee giggled as Evan's tongue tickled her face making everyone glad to see her smiling. They arrived at the castle and Professor McGonagall approached Rylee.

"Ms. Rylee, I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher." Rylee shook her hand in reply. "I wanted to tell you that Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak to you and Mr. Potter after the feast if you would so kindly tell him. Mr. Potter will lead you to his office but the password to get in is Sherbet Lemon. And since you will miss your prefects telling you the password to your common room that is Mimbulus mimbletonia." Rylee nodded and ran to catch up with the others.

"Harry!" Rylee whispered when she was finally next to him. He turned to her with a questioning gaze. "Dumbledore wants to talk to you and I after the feast in his office I have the password for it as well as the one for the Gryffindor portrait." Harry nodded and sat down at the table with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron bidding Rylee to do the same, which she did. Evan climbed down from her shoulder on to Rylee's lap peeking her head over the table top, which caused Hermione and Ginny to giggle quietly as the double doors opened revealing the first years to be sorted.

Once the feast was over Harry led Rylee away from Ginny telling her that they had to go see Dumbledore. They walked in silence as Rylee and Evan were looked around at the scenery and Harry was wondering what Dumbledore could want. Rylee gave the password to the statue once they had arrived and they climbed up the long staircase. Harry knock on the door and after hearing a distant 'come in' he opened the door to reveal Dumbledore's office to Rylee.

"Oh good Minerva spoke to you." Dumbledore said, "Please sit." He gestured to two comfy looking armchairs in front of his desk. "I'm sure you two are wondering why I asked you to come here." They both nodded. "Well this will effect you both greatly, but more so you Rylee." Rylee looked confused. "Your parents never told you this but you were adopted when you were less then a year old."

" But then… Wait what?" Rylee said as she was very confused.

"Your name as you know it is Rylee Oceanus Young, am I correct." Rylee nodded and Dumbledore smile. "Well, not only is that not your real name but your appearance was transfigure to be different."

"Sir, could you cancel the transfigurations and tell me my real name." She said as she cast a glance at Harry thinking she knew what was coming.

"Certainly." Dumbledore waved his wand at her and her appearance immediately started changing. Her hair changed from a light golden blonde to a deep red brown (still very curly, her eyes change from a deep sapphire blue to an ocean blue, that you could literally drown in, her freckles got darker and some of her facial features changed making Harry double take. The last thing to appear on her was a Crescent moon on her right temple. Dumbledore handed her a mirror and she gasp. " Your real name is Oceanus Rylee Potter."


	4. I am Not a Traditionalist

"Wait did you say Potter

"Wait did you say Potter?" Harry asked as he and Oceanus exchanged looks.

"Yes Harry, Rylee or Oceanus, which ever you want to go by, is your sister." Harry just looked at Dumbledore eyes wide unblinking. 'Oh my god!' Harry thought 'I had a crush on my sister!'

"Professor Dumbledore since the only people who knew me by Rylee here at school are Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry I would like to be called by my real name." Dumbledore nodded and Harry looked at Oceanus as a thought popped into his head.

"Are we going to let it be known that she is a Potter?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. "What about Voldemort?"

"Tom already knows, that's why he came after you in the first place, Oceanus. He somehow tracked you down." Dumbledore stared into space for a moment. "Anyways you best be getting to your common room and get some rest for your first day of school tomorrow." They both nodded and left his office still in shock.

"So, what's it like being a Potter?" Oceanus asked and Harry laughed.

"Better now that I know that I have more family alive then just the Dursleys. You know you look sort of like mum." Oceanus nodded.

"That's good" They walked up to the Gryffindor tower and to the portrait. "Mimbulus mimbletonia." The portrait opened and they walked through seeing Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waiting on the couches they walked up to them.

"Whoa Rylee, what happened to you?" Ron asked.

"Her real name isn't Rylee Oceanus Young." Harry said.

"Harry, what are you talking about? Of course it is." Hermione stated.

"No it's not. Dumbledore informed me that I was adopted before the age of one and transfiguration spells were done to my appearance." Oceanus notified them.

"Then what's your real name?" Ginny asked. " I ask because I assume you will from now one be call by it, right?" Oceanus nodded as she looked at Harry.

"Oceanus Rylee Potter" They said in unison.

"You're joking, right?" Ron asked, they shook their heads. "So let me get this straight, Harry." Harry's eyes widened knowing what was coming next and lounging at Ron to cover his mouth but it was to late. "You had a crush on your sister." Oceanus's eyes widened, Ginny put her hand to her mouth, and Hermione hit Ron on the back of his head.

"You had a crush on me?" Oceanus asked.

"That was before I found out you were my sister I swear!" Harry had put his hands in defense. Oceanus nodded and then Evan jumped off her shoulder walked over to Harry and sat in front of his feet looking up at him. Harry looked at Evan and then sneezed causing Evan to hiss and run behind Oceanus. Oceanus, Ginny, and Hermione started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Evans is afraid of your nose!" Oceanus shouted causing everyone in the common room to look over as the group laughed at the memory of Harry's milk on the train.

"Ginny wait up!" Oceanus cried as she ran after Ginny, who was running to the Quidditch pitch to practice for tryouts. But as she was running a human obstacle appeared out of nowhere and she ran straight into it and fell to the floor.

"Hey watch where you're… going." Oceanus looked up to see a boy with platinum blonde hair and steel blue eyes looking down at her.

"Sorry I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Oceanus said as she took the boys offered hand to help her up.

"Are you new here?" He asked. "Cause I think I'd remember those eyes." Oceanus smiled at the compliment.

"Yes, I am new I came to be in the same school as my brother instead of studying in Romania." She replied.

"Your brother, huh? Who's brother?" the boy steadily move closer.

"Umm… well … he's…"

"OCEANUS!" Her head jerked over to where the voice came from to see Harry looking furious. "What are you doing with _him_?"

"Well I was running to catch up with Ginny when I accidentally ran into him." She explained.

" Well, make sure you stay away from him." Harry told her.

"Who are you to tell her that, Pothead?" the boy said firmly.

"I'm her brother, Malfoy!" Harry said in reply just a firm. Draco just stood in shock as Harry dragged Oceanus to the Quidditch pitch.

"You aren't to talk to him ever." Harry told Oceanus as he led her through the tunnel towards the field. "You understand me."

"Harry I don't see why it's any of your business of who I do or don't talk to." At that Oceanus mounted her broom and flew into the air.

Oceanus and Ginny had both made it on to the team as Chasers. Oceanus was so excited the day she made the team that she went to find Draco to tell him the wonderful news. She finally spotted him in the Library and started towards him he looked up and then vanished behind bookshelves. She searched for a half an hour before realizing 'He's avoiding me!'.

Two weeks passed and Draco still ignored her and she had just about enough of it so she developed a plan. She tricked Draco into meeting 'someone' out by the lake at six once she got there she hid so he won't run away when he saw her. Five minutes later Draco appeared and sat down by the lake waiting so she came out of hiding.

"Why are you avoiding me, Draco?" She asked as she walked up to him. Draco jumped as he heard her voice and sighed realizing he had fallen for a trap.

"Do I really have to answer that?" He replied turning back to look at the lake. Oceanus sat down next to him and turn to face him.

"Yes because the only reason I can think of right now is my brother being Harry Potter." Her raised in pitch, when she spoke her brother's name.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" Draco said with annoyance.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why?" Draco shrugged.

"I don't know, self-preservation maybe."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your brother is my sworn enemy!"

"So?"

"So, it's not something that's done."

"I'm not a known traditionalist." Oceanus smirked. Draco stood up and walked towards the lake.

"Oceanus, you're a Potter I'm a Malfoy son of a Deatheater…"

"But are you one?" she asked not taking her eyes from him. Draco turned to look at her.

"What?" Oceanus got up.

"Are you a Deatheater?" Draco looked down at the ground.

"No." she walked over to him.

"Are you going to be?"

"No." He looked up at her and into her eyes and Oceanus stood there for a moment.

"Then it shouldn't matter." She turned on her heel leaving Draco to his thoughts as she made her way back to the castle.

The next day Oceanus was walking in the hallways with Ginny listening to how she planned on making Harry have a crush on her, when Draco roughly bumped into Oceanus causing her to drop all of her stuff. He walked away making Ginny shout at him to watch where's he's going. Oceanus bent down to pick up her stuff noticing there was a piece of paper that wasn't there before her encounter she picked it up hoping to read it later alone.

"You know, Ginny. I think my brother would fall head over heels in love with you if only you had the courage to be yourself in front of him." Oceanus said as she got up and continued walking to the common room to do homework before Quidditch practice. Once they got to the common room they sent their books out on a table and started working on Transfiguration. Oceanus looked at Ginny to see that she was too engrossed in Trans that she wouldn't notice very much, so she took out the note and decided now would be the best time to read it.

_Oceanus,_

_I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, but you know what it does matter sure I want to be friends with you but I can't. Do you know what my father would do if he found out he'd beat me until he figure out that he could probably use our friendship to get to you and your brother and then beat me some more. Your probably thinking well then don't tell your father, but unfortunately my fellow Slytherins would do that for me even without my consent._

_ Sorry it couldn't work out,_

_ Draco _

Oceanus got up and threw the note in the fire and got a spare parchment and started writing.

_Draco,_

_1. All of your friends will see this note as a note from a family member of your choice. 2. Don't thinking you know what I am thinking cause you don't I wasn't thinking that we don't tell your father I was thinking we don't tell anyone (At least until your ready). 3. You must know by now that being a Gryffindor and a Potter comes with extreme stubbornness and the want to do things for others over thy own want. So with that said I refuse to back down, if you'd like to convince me otherwise or just talk (cause the convincing will not work no matter what) meet me at the Shrieking Shack tomorrow at one (no it's not haunted)._

_Sincerely,_

_The Sea_

She picked up Evan who was lying on Oceanus's lap and tied the note to her collar.

"Evan I need you to take this to a Draco Malfoy the boy we talk to at the lake." She whispered so no one but Evan would hear. Oceanus placed Evan on the ground and she ran out the common room and out of sight.

"Where is she going?" Ginny said curious the Evan was leaving Oceanus's side.

"Oh she probably saw a mouse or something." Ginny nodded accepting the answer.

Evan ran through out the castle in search of Draco she laid down to rest being only a kitten she could only run so long. When she was lying down the old man Oceanus had called Dumbledore came over and sat down on the bench next to where she was resting.

"I believe you will find the person your looking for in the dungeons in the Slytherin dorms." Evan looked up at him and blinked

'How did he know?' she thought as she got up and ran down to the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room. Once she was there she saw him walking up some stairs so she followed running into the room before he could close the door. Evan needed to get his attention now so she started rubbing on his legs.

"What the?" Draco said as he looked down and saw Evan. He squatted so he could pet her fur. "Where did you come from?" Evan shook so the parchment would fall out of her collar, she picked it up with her mouth and walked closer to him so he would get that it was for him. He offered his hand, "What do you have there?" Evan dropped it into his hand and start purring as he continued to pet her.

'I like him' She thought 'He's cute for a human.' Draco stopped petting her for a moment to open the note and then resumed petting as he read the note.

"Your Oceanus's cat, aren't you?" Evan meowed and continued purring. "I guess I really have no choice but to meet her tomorrow especially when she sends a beautiful kitten with her message." He said with a smile.

'He called me beautiful!' Evan thought 'If Oceanus ever decides to have him as a mate then I approve.'

"Well, best get you out of Slytherin territory just in case." Draco picked up Evan and stood up from squatting and walked out the door, through the common room and out the portrait hole. He put Evan down on the ground and petted her one last time. "Be careful wouldn't want a beautiful thing like you to get hurt now would we." Evan meowed in reply, which made Draco smile as he went into the common probably to lie on his bed and think. Evan made her way down to the Quidditch pitch where Oceanus would be practicing with her team. As she got there she saw her master flying around in the air so she laid down on the side lines and rested while the Gryffindor Quidditch team practiced.

"Okay team, good practice tonight! Get some rest and we'll meet here on Monday at 7pm!" Harry yelled as they descended on to the field.

"Evan!" Oceanus shouted with joy as she saw her cat lying on the ground. Evan perked up and waited for Oceanus to come over and pick her up. "Okay Evan lick my nose once if he got the note and isn't coming or lick it twice if he got the note and is coming." Oceanus whispered. Evan started purring like a maniac and licked her nose twice causing Oceanus to smile.

"Wow looks like she missed you!" Ginny said as she walked over to where she was. Oceanus just nodded causing Ginny to laugh.

"Oceanus, are you going to spend the day with us tomorrow?" Harry asked draping an arm over his sister's shoulder.

"Nah, I think you should go on a date." Oceanus said looking a little too smug at Ginny whose eyes became wide when she realized what Oceanus was doing.

"With who?" he asked looking over at his sister.

"With Ginny of course." With that Oceanus walked away with Evan in her arms to the Gryffindor common room leaving Harry and Ginny looking at her stunned.

"Did you expect that?" Harry asked Ginny after a couple of minutes of an awkward moment.

"No." She said timidly keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Ginny's head shot up and looked at him shocked. "I mean just to get to know each other since I don't really know you all that well…"

"Sure!" Ginny said quickly interrupting his babbling.

"Ok so I'll meet you at the entrance at 10 or 11?" he asked smiling.

"10 would be great. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go humiliate your sister for revenge." Harry laughed as Ginny walked away.


	5. Hogsmeade

"Oceanus!" Oceanus looked up from her homework to see a frustrated Ginny walking through the portrait hole.

"Hmm?" she asked as she returned to writing down the answers to a transfiguration problem.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny sat down putting her head on the table. "It was so embarrassing."

"Well at least your going on a date with him, right?" Ginny nodded, "There see! And besides at the rate you were going he probably wouldn't have figured out you were his type until twenty years from now when you're already married and have 500 kids running around your feet."

"500?" Ginny asked as she brought up her head to look at Oceanus. "Ocean, what do you take me for? A baby-making machine?" Oceanus shrugged, "Besides I wouldn't give anyone but Harry my heart."

"Who said you were giving your husband your heart? I was talking about your body; I mean, where do you think those 500 babies come from?" Ginny just shook her head. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"You don't know about sex yet, do you?" Ginny looked at Oceanus with raised eyebrows.

"Do you really want me to kill you?" Oceanus looked at Ginny.

"Only slightly." Ginny rolled her eyes at Oceanus. Harry and Ron walked into the common room and Oceanus acquired a devious smile making Ginny inwardly cry. "Harry, I think you should help Ginny with her homework she is currently lacking in your area of expertise, and I don't think your future girlfriend…" Ginny lunged from her seat and tacked Oceanus to the ground.

"You do realize you just signed your death certificate, right?" Ginny snapped as she put her hands around Oceanus's neck. Suddenly two muscular arms grabbed Ginny and pulled her off of Oceanus.

"Ginny, I realize that my sister must be getting on your nerves but I'd rather you not kill her." Ginny and Harry's eyes connected and they both froze. Oceanus and Ron exchange glances both smiling, as Ginny and Harry leaned closer till their lips came together into a kiss.

"SUCCESS!!!!" Oceanus jumped up from her spot on the floor and walked up to Ron as the newly made couple watch cautiously. "You, Ronald, owe me two galleons."

"Wait a minute, what?" Harry asked.

"Ron bet me that I couldn't persuade you two to get together and kiss by the end of the week." Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped. "And I said 'Harry only needed to realize that Ginny should be given a shot at winning his heart.'" Ginny's expression went into a slight smile, "Besides we wouldn't want Ginny to marry someone just for sex and have 500 children running around her feet all because she won't give her heart to another man." At that Ginny charged at Oceanus chasing her out of the common room.

"Ron, what was that about?" Harry asked looking at the direction the girls just ran.

"Which part?" Ron asked looking the same way.

"The 500 kids part."

"I have no idea."

**

Harry, Ron and Hermione walk into the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting in their usual spot Harry looked around to find no trace of his sister or Ginny.

"Hey Ron, where's your sister?" Ron shrugged at Harry. Then as if on cue Ginny walked through the double doors sporting a mustard-yellow, button-front cropped cardigan; seed-pearl, lace trim cami; black, pointelle cami; dark skinny jeans; black, three buckle flats; and a brown, large purse. Her hair slightly curled and pulled back with a leather headband. She sat next to Harry kissing his cheek.

"Hey." Ginny said with a smile.

"Hi, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Content, at least at the moment." Harry chuckled silently.

"That's good."

"Hey, Ginny." Ginny looked over at Ron. "Where did you get those clothes? I don't recognize them."

"You wouldn't they're Ocean's." She said. "We're almost the same size…she just two sizes smaller so we charmed them."

"Why are you wearing my sister's clothes?" Harry asked.

"I liked this outfit so she said I could borrow it." Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "Girls do it all the time, right Hermione?" Hermione nodded.

"Speaking of my sister, where is she?"

"She said she had to stop by the owlry." Ginny said.

"Why?"

"She thought that Hedwig would get cold so she knitted and crocheted a scarf and hat that would stay on even when in flight." Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh look there she is." Ginny pointed at Oceanus walking through the doors sporting a black sweater knit hat with 2" felt brim. Knit band around the brim with button detail; a coffee brown knit long sleeved Henley with studded snap placket. Ribbed banded bottom and cuffs with seam across the back; a black plaid woven blazer with ribbed knit insets on sides, sleeves and collar; a red and black checkered knit skirt with adjustable buckles at the sides. Pleating at the front and back. Fully lined with peek-a-boo lace hem; black knit printed over the knee socks with solid reinforced band at the top; black leather lace up boot with suede insets on the front, back and tongue; and a rust colored canvas satchel with two front pockets and two side snap pockets. Her hair falling down by her hips in its natural spiral curls. She walked up to the four teenagers and sat next to Ginny and whispered something in her ear really fast and then started grabbing things of the table to eat.

"Harry?" Harry looked over at Ginny. "Where are we going today?" Harry shrugged.

"I never really thought about it maybe we could just walk around or you can choose." Ginny smiled as Ocean turned slightly to glance at the Slytherin table. "Where are you going, Ocean?"

"I was going to wonder around Hogsmeade for a bit and then come back here to work on some things." She said as she put cream cheese on her bagel.

"Well we could go with you seeing as Harry and Ginny well be going on a date and we'll have nothing to do." Hermione said not noticing Ron looking slightly disappointed at his food. Oceanus caught this and she thought for a minute whispering something else in Ginny's ear. Ginny looked at her with a smile and nodded vigorously.

"Or you two could just go on a date yourselves." As these words came out of Oceanus's mouth Hermione's headshot up and Ron spit out his food and they stared wide-eyed at her. "What? It's obvious that you both like each other in a more then friend way to everyone but you. So I thought that I should give you a little push in the right direction." She stood up "Like I did with them." Gesturing to Ginny and Harry. She smiled at the four and turn to walk out. As she was walking she felt a pair of eyes on her so she looked in the direction on the Slytherin table and saw Draco watching her. She smiled and walked on disappearing through the double doors.

"So Ron, Hermione, are you going to at least try going on a date?" Hermione looked over at Ginny and then at Ron, who shrugged and looked at Hermione.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, right Hermione?" Hermione gave a small smile at Ron and nodded. "You know Harry, I think your sister is getting really good at this matchmaking thing."

"Yeah I agree, and I'm glad she could knock some sense into my head." Harry said looking at Ginny, who smiled at him in return. "Well Ginny, shall we get started on our magical journey through Hogsmeade?" Harry asked offering Ginny his arm.

"That we shall." She replied, and stood grabbing Harry's offered arm.

"Have fun you two!" Ron shouted as Harry and Ginny walked toward the doors. "So… Do you want to go on a date with me?" Ron asked Hermione, "I mean if you don't that alright we could always…"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted. "I would love to go on a date with you." Ron smiled at her and took her hand as they got up to walk to the carriages. "As long as we can stop at a book store; I'm in need of a new romance novel." Ron rolled his eyes smiling.

**

Harry and Ginny walked out of Honeydukes holding hands walking around in peaceful silence.

"So, are you having a good time?" Harry asked looking at Ginny and she nodded vigorously in reply.

"Yeah I'm having a great time." Harry smiled, "What time is it?" She asked looking around the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Got a hot date?" Harry teased.

"Yeah and I'm on it." She replied causing Harry to smile wider. "But really what's the time." Harry looked at his watch.

"Fifteen minutes to one, why?" Harry asked.

"Just curious."

"BOO!!" yelled a voice from right behind her causing her to scream. They turned around to see Oceanus bent over laughing. "You should have seen your face." Oceanus paused and stood up straight. "I should have seen it to but I was behind you so I didn't." Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes. "So, how's date going?"

"Good." Harry replied. "We're about to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch since it's almost one, want to come?"

"Ah, I would love to but I'm afraid I'd feel left out so I'm just going to let you two go be a couple while I go wonder around for a bit longer and then go back to school." Oceanus started to back away. "I'll see you guys later." Oceanus waved and turned around running down the street.

"You okay?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah she just scared the crap out of me, that's all." Harry laughed and led her to Three Broomsticks. Soon they were walking back to the castle, with the intent of getting some alone time in the common room before everyone came back, holding hands. Once they got to the common room they sat close together on one of the couches talking in hushed voices until Ginny notice that Harry was occasionally glancing at the portrait. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ginny raised her eyebrow at him causing him to sigh. "Oceanus should be back by now."

"Harry she said she would come back to the castle not the common room she's probably somewhere around the castle...She'll be fine."

"I know it's just now that I have a sister I don't know how Ron can even let you out of his sight. I mean it's like I want constant proof that she's okay all the time."

"I know you don't mean it but the whole overprotective brother thing is very annoying though the thought and intent is sweet." Ginny said. "I know from experience from more then one brother." Harry laughed.

"Yeah I know..." Suddenly a scared look came on his face.

"What?"

"You have six older overprotective brothers." His face turned white.

"Relax, I mean compared to other boys your their first choice for me and if they do anything to you then I'll hex them."

"I'm glad your willing to protect me from the big bad Weasley brothers." Harry said smiling slowly lean towards her.

"What else would I do for my damsel in distress." She said causing Harry to chuckle as he connected his lips to hers. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so his body pressed against hers. He deepened the kiss and pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. They were so involved in the kiss that they didn't hear the portrait open.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELLS NAME ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!"Ron shouted Harry and Ginny broke apart and Harry jumped so Ginny fell off of his lap. Ron started for Harry when Hermione grabbed his arm trying to stop him but he ended up dragging her with him. The portrait opened once more, unnoticed, revealing Oceanus, who saw a steaming mad Ron going at her brother.

"HEY!" she shouted getting everyones attention. "What happened?"

"He was snogging my sister on the couch." Ron said glaring at Harry causing Oceanus to look at him confused.

"I'm so confused."

"What's there to be confused about its so bloody..."

"YOU make a bet with ME wanting THEM to kiss but now you see them KISSING and you freak out... tell me if that confuses you or not." Oceanus said crossing her arms.

"It confuses me." Ginny said.

"Me too." Hermione murmured. Ron sighed and looked down at the ground before looking back up at Harry apologetically.

"Sorry Harry, I don't know what came over me."

"I do I mean if I saw Oceanus kissing a guy or around a guy in general then I would try to kill that guy to." Harry said causing Oceanus and Ginny to look at each other exasperated. Then Oceanus got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So you wouldn't mind if I became a lesbian?" Oceanus asked and Harry looked at her in shock. "What? You said a guy, not a girl." Harry still looked at her in shock. "I was kidding... curiosity killed the cat you know... no offense Evan." Evan meowed in response as Harry shook his head at his sister.

"I'm kind of glad you aren't a lesbian, I mean I have nothing against them it's just I would have no idea how to deal with that." Harry confessed.

"Did you know that Remus is gay?" Everyone looked at her in shock. "What? He and Sirius were a couple once." Everyone's jaws dropped. "I take it that's not common knowledge."

"Where did you find that out?" Harry asked.

"Your photo album."

"But there wasn't anything in there that would suggest that." Harry protested. Oceanus held up her finger as if to say 'One second' then she ran up the boys stairs and then a couple seconds later she came back down with Harry's photo album and flipped through it until she came to a picture with James, Lily, Sirius and Remus waving at the camera.

"Watch it for a second." Oceanus said as the group crowded around to see the picture. And then sure enough after a couple of seconds Sirius grabbed Remus's chin and kissed him full on the mouth then the picture started over.

"Oh... well no wonder I didn't see it when ever I'd look at this picture I'd only look for a second and then turn the page." Harry said, closing the album.

"I also got Remus to confirm it when I asked." Oceanus said suddenly Evan bolted out of the room and into the corridor leaving everyone staring after her. "I'm going to go see what's she's up to." And with that Oceanus ran in the direction of Evan disappearing as the portrait closed.


	6. Disappearances

A week had passed since that Hogsmeade saturday and Harry and Ginny as well as Hermione and Ron had gotten closer in their relationships. But Harry started to notice something through out the week too. It seemed like everyday Evan would bolt off disappearing in the distance and Oceanus would follow her and they would be gone for hours on end. Then they would show up at the quidditch practice when it was scheduled or in the common room. Harry asked Ginny if he should be concerned and she said 'No Harry, let her live her own life.' So he dismissed it, for now anyway. They all were now sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall the quidditch team in their uniforms, as there was a quidditch game today: Gryffindor against Slytherin.

"So Oceanus, are you nervous?" Harry asked, Oceanus looked up from her plate and shrugged.

"A little but it's not as if I'm trying to impress anyone, I'm playing because I love the game." She replied and Harry nodded looking down at his plate. Oceanus took advantage of that moment and glanced at the Slytherin table for a brief second. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'll see you guys down there." Oceanus said as she got up and walked briskly out the door. Ginny noticed Malfoy doing the same so she decided she would ask Oceanus about it later. Soon the rest of the quidditch team started on their way out to the pitch and as they got into the locker room they saw Oceanus stretching on the floor. Soon it was time to go out into the pitch. The crowd was cheering loudly as they all walked onto the field. The Slytherins, in their green robes, were advancing from their end of the field. They all met in the middle. Neville was saying something over the Microphone, but none of the players could hear him over the adrenaline rush.

"Captains, shake hands!" Hooch said, holding a quaffle under her arm, whistle in one hand, and foot on the crate. Harry reached and shook hands with the Slytherin captain and Chaser, Marcus Flint. You looked down the line of Slytherins. It was Marks as Beater, Parkinson as Chaser, Collins as Chaser, Zambini as Beater, Daniels as keeper, and Draco as seeker. Oceanus smiled as she and Draco made eye contact, she winked at him before her attention was brought back to Madame Hooch. "Mount your brooms!" Everyone swung their legs over their brooms, waiting for the whistle...Suddenly it blared, and the quaffle was thrown into the air. Before the audience could blink, Oceanus had rocketed at it and grabbed it, hurtling to playing altitude. She passed to Ginny, green robed Slytherins all around her. Ginny threw to Kevin, another chaser on the Gryffindor team, and he started towards Daniels. Suddenly a bludger flew out of nowhere and hit his hands; he dropped the quaffle. Flint snatched it up, headed for Ron. Oceanus straked after him, her broom an inch from his, she twisted on her broom, so one leg was in front of her but she was still straddling the broom, and let herself flip around the broom handle and her foot kicked the quaffle out of his hands. but unfortunately Parkinson caught it and threw it in the goal.

"Oh! And that's ten nothing Slytherin!" Neville said. Oceanus quickly went and intercepted the quaffle as Parkinson tried to pass to Collins. She flew towards Daniels, but a Slytherin was blocking her way.

"KEVIN!" He looked over and caught the quaffle, zooming around a bludger and scoring.

"Ten-ten tied!" Oceanus was flying around the stadium, with the quaffle in her hands. Flint and Parkinson were chasing her, but Collins was no where to be seen. Suddenly, he appeared out of nowhere, cutting her off. She stood on her broom jumping over Collins as her broom went underneath him and she landed on it painfully. Oceanus threw the quaffle towards Ginny. She flew towards Daniels, but before she had time to blink Parkinson zoomed by and knocked the quaffle from her hands. Oceanus, Kevin, and Collins dived for it, but Kevin got it first. "Twenty, ten, Gryffindor!" Five minutes later, Ginny was flying towards Oceanus. She passed, but did so a bit to hard. Oceanus lunged to grab it, flipping over so she was upside down. She caught the quaffle, and twisted upright, flying at Daniels. He was shocked that she had made such a catch, and barely lunged to stop the ball as she scored. "SCORE! That's ninety-seventy Gryffindor!" Harry was circling above the game, as was Draco. Twenty minutes later, it was two- ten to one-fifty, Slytherin. It looked like it would start snowing, soon, and the air was getting colder. Oceanus caught the quaffle that Kevin passed, zooming towards Daniels, who was circling his hoops. She threw at the right hoop, and his fingers barely grazed it. She threw her hands up in victory, going back to the game. Suddenly, Draco was diving towards the snowy ground. Harry panicked and lay flat on his broom after him. The audience watch, transfixed, before Oceanus caught the quaffle from Ginny and passing to Kevin. Collins intercepted it, and passed it to Parkinson, who flew at Ron, who was trying to pay attention but watching Harry, Parkinson Scored. "Score! The's Two -Twenty to One-sixty Slytheri-" But the crowd erupted in cheers. Oceanus and Ginny whirled around to see who had caught the snitch. Instead, they saw an impact hole in the snow, and Draco landing next to it. Ginny zoomed down to see if Harry was okay, as did the rest of the two teams. He was struggling to get out of the two foot hole, and Draco was pulling him put.

"Good game!" he said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Who won?" Oceanus asked as she came over.

"Who won?" echoed Neville.

Suddenly the crowd burst into chant. "GRYF-FIN-DOR! GRF-FIN-DOR!" The team cheered, watching as Harry held the struggling golden snitch high above his head. Draco watch trying to hide a smile as he watched Oceanus and Ginny jumping around Harry in a circle laughing and chanting along with the crowd. Then Harry caught Oceanus and swung her around in a circle, Draco felt a pang of jealousy, he wanted to be the one holding her...'Wait what? No I'm just her friend... I can't' Draco thought 'Oh my god I do, I have a crush on Oceanus!'

Weeks passed and finally another Hogsmeade trip and Harry planned on following Oceanus but Ginny had other ideas.

"Come on Harry I want to go to the book store there's a book that Oceanus recommended to me and I want to get it." Ginny pulled Harry who was resisting a little.

"But Gin you don't need me to find a book."

"Oh and what are you going to do? Stalk Oceanus?" Ginny said as she stopped pulling Harry.

"How did you.."

"I know that look, and you'll never find her."

"What do you mean she's right.." Harry gesture to where Oceanus was but it seemed she had disappeared again. He looked back at Ginny curiously. "You know where she is, don't you?" Ginny shook her head and continued to pull Harry into the store.

"No I don't but even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business!" Ginny pulled Harry over to the section where the book would be and found the book purchased and then made sure Harry was distracted from wanting to find Oceanus by grabbing his face and snogging him full on. They were getting pretty into it until a snow ball hit where their faces connected. They parted and saw Oceanus bent over laugh along with Ron, but Harry's eyes were drawn immediately to her lips, they were swollen like Ginny's. She had been kissing someone.

"Oceanus, who were you kissing?" Harry said growing angry. Oceanus stopped laughing as well as Ron and he and Ginny looked at Oceanus confused.

"No one."

"Then why are your lips swollen?" Harry said crossing his arms as Oceanus touch her lips.

"There also chapped. It's because it's cold, okay!" Oceanus glared at her brother and then ran off and Harry followed her this time ignoring Ginny's protests. Oceanus disappeared in the trees and Harry ran faster to catch up once he past the trees he saw a clearing with a grey wolf standing in the center staring at him then it started growling with it's ears back. Harry backed out of the forest the way he came and went back to Ron was.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She said she's going to ignore you until you start obsessing about her and not Oceanus, and then she ran that way." Ron pointing to the path that led to the castle as Harry sighed.

"I'll see you later mate." Harry said as he walk up the path to the castle.

**

Oceanus walked into the common room and sat on couch next to Ginny.

"So you want to tell me the truth about why you've been disappearing and why your lips were swollen?" Ginny asked as she looked at Oceanus who looked around the common room and saw no one.

"Promise not to tell anyone." Ginny nodded but little to either of their knowledge Ron had entered and heard that he was about to hear a secret so he stayed in the shadows.

"Remember when we were running down to the quidditch pitch to practice before tryouts?" Ginny nodded. "Well as I was trying to catch up to you I ran into Draco then Harry came over yelling at me not to talk to him ever again... so naturally after I found out I made the team I went to go find him and I finally found him in the library, he saw me and then vanished. I realized he was avoiding me so I tricked him into meeting me by the lake and I confronted him about it and he said the only reason he wouldn't be my friend was because Harry is my brother so I told him I didn't care that he was a Malfoy or the son of a Death eater so long as he wasn't one and he said he wasn't and is never going to be one then I left. Remember the day Draco ran into me and you shouted at him or the day you and Harry got together?" Ginny nodded again. " Well he dropped a note telling me that it would never work because his father would use our friendship to get to me and Harry, but the I sent a letter with Evan tell him we didn't have to tell anybody until he was ready." Ginny chuckle a little. "Anyway on that Saturday after I scared you and ran off I went to the Shrieking Shack to meet him..."

_Oceanus walked into the Shack looking around at the dust covered torn furniture._

_"Draco?" She called._

_"Yes?" came a voice from behind her, which caused her to jump._

_"Jesus, don't scare me like that!" _ _Oceanus said at a smirking Draco._

_"So you wanted to talk, so talk." Draco said as he waved his wand at the dusty furniture to clean it from the dust and sat down on a chair looking at her intently._

_"Yeah okay so did you here that I made the team!" Oceanus squealed and Draco nodded. "I've always wanted play quidditch my mum and dad..." She trailed off and looked at the ground. "Well the people who I thought were my parents would be proud." Draco frowned._

_"What do you mean I thought you..."_

_"When my real parents died apparently Dumbledore couldn't find me till it was to late so one of their friends adopted me and took me to Romania then when I was five the man I called my father died after a dragon flamed him and then over the summer Voldemort figured out I was alive and where I was so he killed my mother while I hid in the closet." Oceanus paused for a second. "Then Remus Lupin came and found me and brought me to London where I had no idea Harry was my brother and neither did he until we came here and after the feast he canceled all the transfigurations on me and told me I was... I am a Potter." Draco opened his arms._

_"You look like you need a hug." Oceanus smirked._

_"I would have never pictured you as the hugging type." Draco shrugged._

_"Normally I'm not but at the moment... get over here would you!" Oceanus smiled and walked over to him and he pulled her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her as she put her head on his shoulder._

"We stay like that for a couple minutes until he thought he should get going so his housemates would suspect anything." Oceanus said. "And basically every time I disappeared I would meet him and we talk about what was ever on our minds, except.."

"Except?" Ginny asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Except today I went to the Shack like we planned..."

_Oceanus saw Draco pacing in front of her as she walked into the shack._

_"You look as though something's on your mind." Oceanus said startling Draco. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"Your right I do have something on my mind I've had something on my mind since the quidditch match."_

_"It wasn't my fault you lost I swear!" Oceanus stuck her hands up in defense._

_"That's not it.." Draco took her hands and lead her to the couch in the room and sat down urging her to do the same, and she did. "I realized at the quidditch match that I... You were dancing around Harry with Ginny and then he grabbed you and I..."_

_"Draco, what is it?" _

_"I think I...No I know I have a..." Draco groaned and put his head in his hands. Oceanus put her hand on his back to comfort him and telling him it was alright. He looked at her then sat up fully and stroked her cheek looking her in the eyes. He closed the distance between them and kissed her lips for a couple seconds before pulling away to see her eyes closed. She opened her eyes to look at him smiling._

_"You have a crush on me?" Draco nodded. "Then why didn't you just say so?" Draco was shocked at her reaction but even more so when she pulled him in for more._

"And then when we had to go we decided that are now secretly dating." Oceanus said. "Then I walked back to Hogsmeade and saw Ron trying not to glare at the both of you making out so I jogged up to him and pick up snow and threw the snow ball at you." After she had finished Ron in the shadows was in shock before he realized 'I need to go tell Harry.' and left the common room making both girls look at the portrait as it shut. "Someone was in here."

"Come on, their probably going to tell on you." Ginny said getting up.

"Well then let's stop them from doing that."

(Mean While)

"Harry... I have to tell you... something." Ron said out of breath.

"Breath first Ron." Harry said smirking. Ron took a deep breath and then told him what he had heard. "WHAT?!" Harry yelled and stalked off with Ron following close behind.

(Back to the girls)

The girls were running through the halls when they heard.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!" Oceanus and Ginny ran to the sound of Harry's voice. They ran around the corner and saw Draco backed against a wall by the point of Harry's wand.

"Harry stop!" Oceanus yelled as she ran in between Harry and Draco.

"Oceanus move." Harry said in a dangerous voice.

"Harry remember what Remus said mum's favorite quote was?" Everyone looked at her with confusion.

"What does that have to..."

"Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end."

"What's that have to.."

"It means Harry that you should respect my decision and trust my judgement." Oceanus grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him away with her.


	7. Truths Revealed

Harry and Oceanus didn't speak to each other for months and Ginny, Ron and Hermione were getting worried so they went to Dumbledore and told him everything that happened. After they were done he thought for a minute.

"Bring them both here in two hours." He said and they nodded and left his office wondering what they had subjected their friends to.

(Two hours later)

Harry and Oceanus were walking down the second corridor together silently and went up the stairs to Dumbledore's office knocking on the door and entering when permitted.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Harry said.

"Yes... I thought that since we've all been getting things off of our chests lately I thought I should do the same." Oceanus and Harry looked at each confused then looked back at Dumbledore. "Oceanus I have to confess I lied to you... you weren't adopted." Oceanus's eyes widened. "When your parents died and Harry was taken away you were in the closet you crawled out and saw your mother lying on the ground crawled over to her. You tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake so you started to cry, and your tears apparently have a similar quality as phoenix tears only yours can bring back the dead." Oceanus was beyond in shock now. "Your Mother stirred and saw you crying, she figured out what happened then brought you to you father's body and the same thing happened. They didn't know where I had taken you, Harry, so they took Oceanus to Romania planning on contacting me about what they should do, which they did. I told them that you were safe with your aunt and uncle and they immediately protested but I told them there was nothing they could do until you were older, so they disguised themselves as well as Oceanus and lived another life."

"So I was living with our real parents?" Oceanus asked and Dumbledore nodded and he glance at one of the chairs in front of his desk but Harry and Oceanus stayed by the door.

"And similar things happened with your dad's accident you cried on his body and your mum's."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"He's saying that we're alive." James said as he and Lily stood up from the chairs and turned to look at their kids. Harry gasped and ran to them hugging them both, but Oceanus stayed right where she was and glared. Lily and James noticed they were being glared at and looked at Oceanus.

"Oceanus..." Lily started.

"NO!" Harry looked at his sister and saw tears starting to fall. "You don't get to... You lied to me my entire life and when you 'died' do you know what that put me through?"

"Oceanus..."

"Shut up Harry you don't understand... You think that memory charm worked, right mum? Well it didn't I still remember everything like it was yesterday..."

_James or Bryan was carrying Oceanus or Rylee into a large field._

_"Come on Rylee I'm going to show you what daddy does." _

_"Yay!" Rylee cried. Bryan put her down on the ground._

_"Now stay right here while daddy goes to milk that dragon over there." Rylee nodded smiling intrigued as she watched her dad slowly get closer to the dragon. The dragon noticed that he was coming and immediately stood up and growled a low growl. But Bryan still went closer putting on his protective gear as he went. _

_"Daddy!" Rylee screamed scared that her daddy would get hurt. He ignored her and went close the Dragon got protective and blew flame at him, a flame that burned through his gear, he screamed and fell on the ground soon not moving. "DADDY!" Rylee screamed and ran over to her dad's body and crouched beside him. "Daddy please wake up please! PLEASE! DADDY!" Rylee started crying and the Dragon looked on and realization hit the creature. The dragon brought her head down to nuzzle Rylee in apology. "I forgive you." Rylee whispered to the dragon. Soon Lily or Megan appeared and called Rylee. Rylee looked up and saw her mother some of her tears falling on her father. She got up and ran to Megan who picked her up holding her close._

"What happened to you?" Oceanus pointed at her father, who looked at Lily.

"When I was holding you I saw that his body was healing and I knew one of your tears had hit him and I put you down and told you to go to Dumbledore, which you did and he altered your memory, or so I thought, while I went to James and appariated back to the house and told him that we had to unfortunately play up that he was dead so once he was fully healed he changed into a stag and went into the forest." Lily explained.

"That's why you'd disappear in the forest for hours on end?" Oceanus asked.

"Yes, Oceanus..."

"I'm not finished I still have to cover you 'death'. We were eating breakfast when we heard a crash outside...

_Rylee looked at her mother who had paled considerably._

_"Mum, what is it?" Rylee asked. Megan looked at her daughter for a second then got up and pulled her out of her seat and dragged her to the front hallway._

_"Don't come out until your instincts tell you it's safe no matter what you see or hear you understand me?" Rylee nodded as Megan pushed her into the closet and closed the door. Soon the door burst open._

_"I know who you are, Lily!" hissed Voldemort. "Now tell me where she is!"_

_"No!" Megan yelled._

_"Fine then die... again. Avada Kadavra!" A green light shot out of his wand and Rylee put a hand over her mouth as her mother fell on the ground dead. Voldemort moved up the stairs and Rylee heard him tearing up the house searching for her. Then she heard a ponding on the back door, apparently so did Voldemort because he run to the door and then ran after something into the woods. Rylee finally came out of the closet cautiously and crouched at her mother's body crying as she adjusted her so she looked more comfortable, where obviously some tears were shed on to her. Rylee got up and ran out of the house through the front just in case Voldemort returned and hid in the forest next to her house._

"That's where Remus found me huddled in a ball with no more tears to cry." Oceanus had tears running down her face.

"Oceanus..." Lily took a step toward her daughter.

"Don't touch me!" Oceanus cried and turned and ran out of the office and down the stairs.

"Oceanus!" Lily said as she, James, Harry and Dumbledore went after her. They found her in the hallway looking at the landscape with Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Remus looking at her confused. Then they looked at the new arrivals and Remus nearly died in shock.

"Lily? James?" Hermione, Ron and Ginny's eyes widened as they realized who they were. _"_I thought you were dead!"

"We'll explain later." James said.

"Oceanus, we're sorry!" Lily said bringing everyones attention to Oceanus again.

"Yeah I am too!" Everyone was shocked at what she said. "I'm sorry that you felt the need to lie to me for my entire life!" Oceanus ran off and right before she turned the corner she transformed into a grey wolf and disappeared.

"Wow!" Everyone looked at Remus, "She clearly takes after both of you equally."

**

A grey wolf ran into the Slytherin common room scaring half the people there it ran up to Draco and sat in front of him looking up at him whining. Draco looked at her, he knew it was Oceanus but she would never do this.

"What's wrong, Rylee?" Draco asked. They decided to use her old name when she shifted since no one really knew it. Oceanus stood on all fours backing up slightly, still whining adding a bark. She then went forward and pulled on his pant leg. "Okay, okay... Guys I'll see you later." Draco led her up to his dorm and shut the door locking as well. "Oceanus, what's wrong?" Oceanus shifted back and he saw her tears, he immediately went to her and pulled her into an embrace and she cried into his shoulder. Once she was done Draco pulled backed and looked into her eyes. She told him everything that happened and he led her to he bed and they sat down on it. "Oceanus they didn't mean to hurt you they just did what they thought was best for you as a child and then I think over the years the idea of telling you the truth got harder so they avoided it."

"That still doesn't.."

"Oceanus, are you really mad at them?"

"No." she said "I'm just confused and I feel betrayed." Draco nodded and pulled her close to him.

"I have a confession too, but I promise it's not about lying." Draco said Oceanus looked at him waiting for him to answer. "I'm in love you." Oceanus's eyes widened and she bit her lip before smiling.

"I'm in love with you, to." Draco leaned in and kissed her passionately and Oceanus wrapped her arms around his neck and scooted into his lap straddling his legs. His arms wrapped around her waist bringing her as close as possible. Oceanus slid her hands down Draco's chest untucking his shirt and started unbuttoning it. As she took it off they broke apart.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, Oceanus smiled and nodded in reply untucking her shirt and unbuttoning it taking it off and throwing it where Draco's had been thrown. Draco stared at her upper torso in a trance until she took his hands and placed them around her as she leaned in for a kiss, which he gladly deepened. He gently undid her bra clasp and took it off her body and as he caressed her she moaned, which made him harden under neath her. He kissed down her neck to her chest and did the most wonderful things she had ever felt. She felt her back hit the bed as he lowered them and he kissed down her stomach and slowly removed her skirt and knickers. For once in her life she was self conscious, but I mean who wouldn't when your butt naked in front of the love of your life, wanting to be perfect for him. It seemed that Draco noticed her uncertainty because he crawled back on top of her and gave her short but passionate kiss. "Your the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." She smiled flipped them over so she was on top, she started kissing his neck and down his chest where she grazed her finger nails down to his belt buckle causing Draco to moan. She undid the belt and slid his pants down along with his boxers. She stared not know what to do, so Draco took advantage of that and flipped them again. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand while the other went in between her legs. Her breath hitched as he hit the spot and she starting moaning as he did it over and over again. Soon she felt as thought she was going to explode.

"Draco..." She gasped. "Please." Draco took his hand away and let go of her arms, which she wrapped around his neck.

"It's going to hurt for a little bit." He said warning her.

"I know, I'll be okay." She replied. He nodded as he kissed to distract her from the pain of him entering her. She broke the kiss and put her head on his shoulder as she breathed deeply trying to decrease the pain and get use to the feeling. As soon as the pain vanished or got to a manageable level she started moving her hips against his to let him know she was ready to continue. Draco got the hint and started moving with her creating a steady rhythm that slowly increased with speed. Oceanus's body started to shake and Draco knew that meant she was close so he put his hand down to where it was before and hit the same spot over and over take her over the edge. "Draco!" she moaned as she climaxed causing him to follow in suit. After they were done Draco rolled on to his side still breathing heavily and looked Oceanus in the eyes. She turned on her sided so she was facing Draco and hugged his waist. "That wasn't your first time, was it?" Draco looked down at her and hugged her closer to him.

"No unfortunately it wasn't." Draco sighed. "Before you came I did a lot of stupid things."

"Well I'm glad I could help you like you helped me." Suddenly an Expecto Patronum burst into the room, it was a doe.

"Oceanus please come back to Dumbledore's office we need to talk as a family as well as Your father and I want to talk to you. Oh and don't forget the charm." Said Lily's voice. Draco looked at Oceanus who hadn't budged.

"How does she know?" Draco asked.

"She doesn't she just assumed..." Draco looked confused. "Apparently I'm a lot like the both of my parents, it would seem that when felt hurt and betrayed they want a certain kind of comfort from a loved one, and considering that I wasn't coming here with the intent on making love with you her assumption is part wrong." Oceanus grabbed Draco's wand since it was the closest and flicked at herself before getting up out of his bed and getting dressed. "I really don't want to go." Draco got out of bed and walked over to her and grabbed her upper arms.

"You should I'm sure it will make you feel better, and you go I'll give you the option of sleeping in here tonight." Draco said trying to bribe her.

"Your powers of persuasion work wonders." she said sarcastically.

"Please, just do it for me." Draco pleaded hugging her from behind.

"Okay fine." she said as she turned in his arms. "Will you come with me?" Draco looked at her confused.

"Oceanus I don't think..."

"I mean as something else, not human." He still looked confused. "Evan can stay here and I can transfigure you to look like her." Evan meowed her approve from on the chair she was sitting on.

"What can I say when two beautiful women look at me like that?" Draco said detaching from her to get dressed and she transformed into the wolf and they walked out of the Slytherin dormitories and the out of the common room. Oceanus changed back and took her wand out from her pocket and slowly she transfigured Draco into an Evan look a like.

"Okay I'm going to change back into an animal and we'll go, but do tell me if I'm going to fast and by tell I'm mean meow." Draco or 'Evan' just looked at her as she changed back into a wolf and she led the way to Dumbledore's office. Once they got there they saw Harry waiting outside with his back to them, so she went up to him and barked causing him to jump and turn to look at her.

"Oceanus?" Harry asked, Oceanus cocked her head to the side as if to say 'what?'. "Are you going to become a human?" Oceanus snorted. "Okay I'll take that as a no... come on." Harry led them up the stairs and opened the door letting Oceanus and 'Evan' go through first before closing the door behind him. James and Lily looked and saw Oceanus was still in her wolf form and they exchanged glances before James got up from him chair.

"Oceanus change back." James said approaching her slowly. Oceanus immediately hunched her back and growled. "You know I can make you change back." Oceanus watched him cautious as if waiting for something specific to happen. James lunged at her and she dodged out of the way and behind Harry.

"James let her be." Lily said. James got up from the floor and looked at Oceanus who peaked at him from behind Harry. He thought for a minute then winked at her and she cocked her head as if saying she was confused, but then she immediately perked up and started wagging her tail. "What's going on?" James was about to answer when Oceanus beat him to it by running to the chair her mother was sitting on and jumped onto her lap licking her face.

"I'm still confused." Harry said. James put his finger up to his mouth and pointed at Oceanus, who was still licking Lily's face. Lily was starting to get annoyed so she grabbed Oceanus's muzzle and held it closed. Then it hit her Oceanus was sucking up.

"What do you want?" Lily asked Oceanus jumped off her mother's lap and over to her father turning and sitting. Lily thought for a second then it dawned on her. "No!" Oceanus started whining. "No, James I can't believe you put that idea in her head."

"Lils that idea has been in her head since I gave her the books on how to become an Animagus when I told her that once she learned I would show her the forbidden forest."

"When did you give her those books?" Lily asked.

"When she turned five." James mumbled.

"James Potter!" Lily yelled. "She was far too young then."

"Well I doubt she even started until she started your home schooling."

"Oceanus change back now!" Oceanus snorted at her mother. "James?" Oceanus tried to get away from her father but he grabbed her quickly and all of a sudden she felt like she was being squeeze out of her wolf shape. "Thank you." Oceanus broke out of her fathers grip and moved to the other side of the room where 'Evan' was rubbing her ankles. She bent down and picked him up holding him close to her chest. "When did you learn to become..."

"In theory, when I was seven but with magic, when I was twelve." Oceanus said causing Lily to glare at James.

"Dad can you teach me?" Harry asked James was about to reply when Lily cut him off.

"He can teach you once you graduate." Lily said causing both Harry and James to pout. "Pouting will get you no where." Oceanus chuckled quietly to herself. "Now we have things to discuss..."


	8. Only the Essence of Death

A couple of weeks after Lily and James revealed themselves to their children, Oceanus was walking down the corridor with Ginny, trying to listen to whatever she was jabbering about. But her head had other plans she was thinking of everything that had happened those couple of weeks. Like when her parents found about Draco, and she thought Harry was overprotective, her dad basically threatened the poor guy until she and her mum threatened him right back. Suddenly she saw Harry and Draco talking out of the corner of her eye as they walked by an empty classroom.

"Ginny!" Oceanus whispered causing Ginny to stop talking and look at Oceanus, who beckoned her to follow, which she did. They hid just outside of the doorway and listened.

"I don't mean to be rude but could you just get to the point, Harry?" Draco asked.

"I... wait... what did you call me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, that is your name isn't it?" Draco asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well yeah, but you always call me Pothead or Potter."

"Yeah, I guess I thought since I'm in love with your sister that I should show you the respect you deserve." Harry just stared at him.

"Your in love with..."

"Yeah, I'd like to make her my girlfriend officially, but I don't want to put her in danger."

"How would you put her in..."

"My father is a Death eater, need I explain more?" Harry shook his head and thought for a second.

"What more could your father do to us that hasn't been done before?" Harry asked shocking Draco.

"Are you asking out of curiosity or because you want me to date your sister?" Harry shrugged.

"Both I guess." Oceanus and Ginny looked at each other wide-eyed. "I mean you make her happy which is what anyone who loves her wants and I am curious."

"He could torture your secrets, her secrets out of me and then tell Voldemort, he could use me as bait to get your sister to come and try to rescue me."

"That's the same with everyone else who knows us, we don't have that much to hide." Draco looked at Harry confused.

"You have to be the weirdest brother..." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, Oceanus tells me that all the time, but I can't help but think that now that I know you better that your the best choice for her." Harry said, causing Oceanus to move from her spot and knock on the doorframe. Both boys looked at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Harry, I do believe you've grown up." Oceanus said causing Harry to roll his eyes, Draco to smile, and Ginny to snort.

"Gin, is that you?" Harry asked, having heard the snort. Ginny came out from hiding and sat on the desk next to Harry. "How much did you two hear?"

"I don't mean to be rude but could you just get to the point, Harry?" Oceanus said trying to imitate Draco's voice and she sat next to him. Draco tweaked her nose in reply causing her to lean closer to him and kiss his cheek.

**

The next day Harry and Oceanus were walking down to the Great Hall when Ginny ran up to them out of breath holding the daily prophet.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?" Oceanus said, and Ginny handed her the daily prophet while she caught her breath. Oceanus looked at the front page and gasped causing Harry to look at it over her shoulder. It red:

_**Lily and James Potter are alive!**_

Harry and Oceanus looked at each other and then sprinted to Dumbledore's office. They got to the gargoyle, said the password and ran up the stairs. They knocked and the door opened revealing Lily, who stepped aside and let them in. As they walked in they noticed several people; Dumbledore, McGonagall, their father, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Moody, and Snape.

"I assume you've seen the prophet." Dumbledore said causing Oceanus and Harry to nod their heads. "Well we were just discussing how this got out." Dumbledore looked at Snape.

"What?" Snape asked noticing all eyes were on him. "I didn't do anything, it was probably James as always."

"Excuse me!" Lily yelled. "That's impossible we've been locked in a house ever since we told Dumbledore we were alive and then the only place we can go is here through the fire place... Just because your jealous of James doesn't mean you need to blame every little thing on him." Lily glared at Snape, who just looked at the ground. James rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Maybe someone saw you when you were out in the corridor chasing after me." Oceanus supplied. Dumbledore shook his head.

"There was no one in the area besides you, Harry, your parents, Remus, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. And I believe I'm right in saying that Mr. Malfoy knows as well?" James, Lily, Harry and Oceanus nodded their heads.

"Maybe it was Malfoy." Moody said.

"No!" Oceanus said quickly. "He wouldn't do that."

"Maybe you should go ask him just incase." Lily said causing everyone in the room to nod. Oceanus gulped and nodded left the room.

"Now Harry why don't you go to breakfast I believe this investigation will be put on hold." Harry nodded and left the office and walked to the great hall. Once he got to the double doors he saw Oceanus standing in the doorway. He went up to her and patted her shoulder She looked over at him and he smiled at her.

"I don't believe he did it either Oceanus but you've got to ask." Harry whispered. Oceanus looked over at the Slytherin table and spotted Draco.

"Evan!" she whispered, and Evan came out of the shadows and over to Oceanus, who tied a note around her neck. "Go to Draco." Evan ran over to the Slytherin table as Harry and Oceanus went to their seats. Once they sat down Oceanus watched as Draco disappeared under the table, probably to get the note, and reappear reading a piece of paper. He looked up and over to the Gryffindor table spotting Oceanus and shook his nodded and got up and went to the head table where Dumbledore was now seated. Harry watched as she told Dumbledore something and stalked back to her seat. They were about to dig into the food on the table when Dumbledore stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make, Hogswarts will be hosting a school dance in three weeks, to lift our spirits in such dark times. Now to accommodate you I have arranged three Hogsmeade visits between now and then. All years are invited and please have formal attire." Dumbledore sat down and the great hall burst into chatter. Harry noticed Oceanus was staring down at her plate sadly and then he looked up and saw Draco looking longingly at her. He caught Draco's eye and gestured at his sister as if saying 'Do it.' Draco bit his lip and looked around the Slytherin table.

"I'm going to go to class I kind of lost my appetite." Oceanus said getting up causing Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron to look at her sadly knowing she wanted to go with Draco. She was almost out of the great hall when.

"Oceanus!" Oceanus turned around seeing Draco coming towards her and everyone in the great hall went silent.

"Yes." She said not knowing what he was doing, he never talked to her in public.

"Will you be my date to the dance as well as my girlfriend?" Oceanus stared at him her mouth open with shock. She swallowed and then looked him in the eyes ignoring everyone around them and nodded. Draco smiled and grabbed her hand leading her out of the hall where everyone started gossiping about the new and unexpected couple.

"I can't believe you did that in front of everyone." Oceanus said as he walked her to class.

"Well they were going to find out any way so why not all at once." Oceanus smiled as she stopped walking and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He hugged her to him for a second and then let her go watched her walk out of his sight to her next class.

**

Oceanus and Ginny were walking back to the Gryffindor common room after Astronomy class when Oceanus smelled something.

"Hey Ginny hold on a sec." Oceanus said sniffing the air. "Do you smell something?" Ginny sniffed the air and shook her head. Oceanus followed the scent to the broom closet, she opened the door and gasped. "Draco!" Ginny ran to her side and saw Draco unconscious on the floor of the closet all beaten up. "Ginny watch him I'll be right back." Ginny nodded and watch as Oceanus transformed and sprinted out of sight. A couple minutes later Oceanus came back with her mum and dad, who took one look at Draco and levitated him into the air.

"Oceanus go get Dumbledore, Ginny come with us." Oceanus took off and James, Lily and Ginny went to the Hospital Wing with Draco floating along beside them. Soon they arrived at the hospital wing and Madame Pomfery went right to work deciphering Draco's injuries. And as soon as she was done Oceanus, in her human form, ran in with Dumbledore right behind her. Ginny watched Oceanus as the adults talked and she noticed how it looked like she wanted to cry but she was holding it in as if trying to remain strong. Oceanus went over to Draco's bedside and moved his hair from his face, letting her fingers trail from his face down on to his shoulder then down his arm finally coming to rest on his hand, which she grasped lightly. She suddenly felt her hand being squeezed, so she looked at his face and saw that he was squinting from the light.

"Draco!" Oceanus exclaimed as she knelt down bring his hand to her face finally letting her tears fall. The adults stopped their conversation and watched silently as Draco wiped her tears.

"Hey, I'm okay." He whispered and Oceanus couldn't take it anymore so she put her head on the bed and just let go. Draco rubbed her back and neck trying to calm her down.

"Mr. Malfoy, I must ask you what happened." Dumbledore said causing Oceanus to look up at him.

"You remember this morning when I asked Oceanus to be my girlfriend in front of the entire school?" Dumbledore nodded and Lily and James looked at each other astonished. "Well, some of my fellow Slytherins didn't like that so they tried to make me dump her, but I won't so they beat me up for it."

"So it was my fault." Oceanus said looking toward to ground causing everyone to look at her and Lily was about to say something when Draco pulled her on to his bed and on to his lap as he sat up. He gripped her upper arms gently.

"No it was not your fault and will never be your fault, if I have anyone to blame I'll blame the people who did this to me." Draco looked her in the eye and made sure she understood she was not to blame before he let her go. Once his hands left her arms she leaned her head on his shoulder, just to keep in contact with him. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Now we must talk about your housing." Dumbledore said.

"My housing?"

"Yes since Slytherin has decided to bully you, and there's really nothing I can do about it unfortunately, I think it would be best if we move you." Draco nodded. "Oceanus can you detach yourself for a moment and come here." Oceanus got off the bed and went towards Dumbledore, who whispered something in her ear, she immediately perked up, turn into a wolf and ran out of the hospital wing.

"What did you tell her?" Lily asked.

"You'll find out." he replied. Madame Pomfery finished healing Draco and said he could go once the proper arrangements were made. A few minutes later Oceanus came back with Harry following close behind. Harry nodded at Dumbledore who smiled and looked at everyone in the room who were still clueless.

"I am going to reopen the Head Dorms and have Harry and Draco share them and I sent Oceanus to go tell the House elves to prepare them and then go get Harry and ask him if it was okay." Dumbledore said.

"Why can't I room with Oceanus instead?" Draco asked.

"I think that answer is very obvious." James said looking very amused. Oceanus rolled her eyes at her father and winked at Draco when no one was looking at her causing Draco to smile.

"Now if Oceanus and Harry could help Draco to the Head's dorms, both of your things will be there in the rooms that you will be staying in." Dumbledore said as Oceanus rushed to Draco and helped him up out of the bed and put his arm around her neck.

"I can walk on my own my little sea lion." Draco said James and Lily looked at Draco with curious faces.

"Little Sea Lion?"

"Dad you call mum your Lily flower, why can't my boyfriend have a pet name for me?"

"We never said he couldn't, we were..." Lily elbowed James in the ribs. "I was curious where it came from."

"A couple weeks after we met we decided to become friends and we would write notes to each other and she would always sign 'the sea' and she's a gryffindor so..." Draco explained.

"Where'd you get little?" Harry asked. "I mean I know she's short but Oceanus is anything but little."

"I'm not that short."

"Yes you are." Harry said backing away as if anticipating something.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are." Harry said. "I mean your even shorter then..." Oceanus charged after Harry who sprinted away. As they disappeared out of the hospital wing Draco started laughing causing Lily and James to look at him.

"They do that a lot." Draco said as soon as he calmed down, then Oceanus bursted through the doors stalked over to Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door with Ginny following close behind.

**

The next day Draco woke in his new bed and as he opened his eyes he saw Oceanus cuddled up next to him causing him to smile. He pulled her closer to him and she opened her eyes for a second and then closed them snuggling into his chest.

"Sea Lion, when did you come here?"

"Around midnight." She said into his chest ."With Ginny, she's in Harry's room right now."

"So he would be distracted from hearing any strange noises?" Draco asked slowly rolling both of them until he was on top of her. She smiled catching on.

"I suppose." Draco smiled and kissed her passionately and as he was sliding his hands down her body to lift up her shirt and door slammed open causing Draco to jump off of her and onto the floor. Oceanus just glared at her brother, who was in the doorway staring right back.

"Not while I'm a wall away." Harry told her.

"No! We will do it whenever we want."

"Oceanus..." Draco tried.

"No! I am very horny right now and if I'm not relived anytime soon then I will become sexually frustrated, and I will make sure no one has a good day." She got up from the bed and walked towards Harry pushing him out of the doorway. She quickly closed the door and did a locking charm and turned towards Draco, who was still on the floor. "Now." She slowly walked towards him causing him to swallow hard. "Where were we." She straddled his lap and pulled him in for a kiss...

Soon Oceanus, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were walking down to Hogsmeade.

"So when should we all meet up again?" Oceanus said to the group.

"Wait what?" Ron asked.

"Us girls are going dress shopping and your doing whatever." Ginny clarified.

"When did this get planned?" Harry asked.

"They didn't plan it they just knew that they were going dress shopping with out us and assumed we'd know." Draco said.

"No I never assume because it makes an ass out of you and me, I recall telling you Draco that we were going to do this."

"When?"

"Never mind, come on Ginny, Hermione there are dresses to be found." Oceanus started walking when Draco pulled her back.

"Wait a minute." Draco said. "What time and where are we meeting back up?"

"Um..." Oceanus looked at the girls.

"How about two?" Hermione asked.

"You need four hours to find a dress?" Ron asked.

"Technically we're looking for three dresses, but yeah." Ginny said, the girls walked away from the boys leaving them to their own devices. Oceanus, Hermione, and Ginny walked into the first dress shop and saw a line to the dressing rooms that curled around the entire store.

"How about we go somewhere no one else is going?" Oceanus asked causing the other two girls to nod their heads. So they left the store and walked around Hogsmeade for a while until they found a little boutique that everyone else was avoiding. They walked inside and were immediately greeted by a cheery middle aged woman.

"Hello, you girls must be searching for dresses for the up coming ball am I right?" The girls nodded. "Ah finally!" She led them back into the store and took out a measuring tape and started measuring Hermione. Once she was done she wrote down the measurements took in Hermione's appearance and then walked in to a room in the back of her store she came back with a white tube top dress with a gold trim waist and from the waist the white fabric turned sheer and underneath was gold satin that followed the sheer down to the floor. "Try this on." She gave the dress to Hermione, who went to the dressing room, and as she changed the lady measured Ginny. Hermione came out and everyone looked at her.

"Wow, Hermione!"

"My brother won't be able to pick his jaw up from the floor." Ginny said causing Hermione to laugh.

"We can do your hair and make up and... Oh my god ideas are splurging from my brain!" Oceanus exclaimed. The lady smiled and went in the back and came back with a lavender, A-line, spaghetti strap, dress with a red tint that flowed down to the floor.

"Try this one on." The lady gave the dress to Ginny, who went into the dressing room. Looking at Oceanus she was suddenly drawn to her eyes. "Oh my goodness your eyes look exactly like the Ocean.

"I think that's why my parents named me Oceanus."

"I don't have to measure you I know the perfect dress for you." The lady ran into the back just as Ginny was coming out.

"Ginny you have to get that dress it's beautiful on you." Hermione said causing Ginny to nod. Suddenly the lady came out and handed Oceanus a ocean blue tube top dress which had a tight torso until hips then it flowed down to the floor like water.

"Try that on." Hermione and Ginny were amazed at how much the fabric look like Oceanus's eyes. Minutes later Oceanus came out of the dressing room and everyone stared.

"What?" Oceanus asked. "Is it bad?"

"No that dress makes you look like a goddess." Ginny said.

"Really?" Oceanus asked causing everyone to nod vigorously. "Well then I think we found our dresses." The girls changed out of their dresses and thank the lady as they paid for the dresses and left. They walked around with their bags looking for the boys. Oceanus felt the weight of her bag getting lighter and lighter until it left her hand completely. She turned around coming face to face with Draco who was now holding her bag. "Hello."

"Hello, find what you need?" Draco asked grabbing her hand.

"Yep, we all did." The girls nodded.

"That's good, come on I'm supposed to escort you all to the shack."

"Why?" Ginny asked causing Draco to shrug, so they followed. Once they got to the shack they put down their bags and Hermione and Ginny went to find Harry and Ron. While Draco and Oceanus looked at each other smiling.

"So, can I see your dress?" Oceanus shook her head.

"It's a surprise." Oceanus suddenly got a look of fear on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't dance." Draco smiled widened and he pulled her closer.

"Is that all?" Oceanus nodded, "Well I can teach you." He put her hand on his shoulder put his hand around her waist and before he grabbed her hand with his other hand he waved his wand, which started music around the room. "Okay now follow my lead." He slowly led her in the waltz, "Good now look at my eyes and not on your feet." Oceanus lifted her gaze so it landed on Draco's. Unnoticed Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry came into the room and watched. Slowly Draco led her around the room to the music correcting her as they went. And as the song came to an end it was obvious that they were going to kiss.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Harry asked making both of them jump apart. Oceanus glared at Harry for interrupting them, which he ignored.

"My mom made me take all types of dance before Hogwarts."

"I tried Gymnastics for 11 years before Hogwarts." Oceanus said.

"Yeah I remember when we'd visit and you'd have a competition. We all would go watch you usually come in first or second then we'd go to dinner."

"I only came in second once." Oceanus said. "And that was when I broke my leg by falling off the floor after my number."

"Ow!" Draco said pulling her into his arms from behind.

"So you can do flips and stuff?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"Can I see?" Ginny asked and Oceanus looked at everyone else and they were all nodding in agreement.

"Ok, but beware I might be a little rusty."

"When was the last time you did this kind of stuff?" Draco asked a little worried.

"Over the summer before I came to England." Oceanus said and Draco nodded letting her go. Oceanus waved her wand three times as she slipped off her shoes causing her outfit to change into booty shorts, a snug tank top, and bare foot; the floor changed into a gymnastic floor and the furniture disappeared. Oceanus put her hair up in a tight bun.

"Do you want a floor routine?" Oceanus asked.

"Only if you remember one." Harry said, and Oceanus thought for a second and nodded.

"You might want to watch from the stairs." She said and she walked to a corner and waved her wand once more before throwing to Draco, who caught it easily, producing the song 'Stupid Girls' by Pink. She slowly extended her leg so it was above her head circled it around so it ended in a back posse. Then as the music picked up she did three front walk overs so she was in the middle of the floor. Then she leaned backwards looking as if she was going to do a back walk over when she extended both legs sidewards (straddle split) and twirled her body around slowly lying completely on the floor. Rolling on her back she jumped onto her feet and did a split jump to the opposite corner from which she started. She did a sharp turn and started running to her starting point and did a full twist front flip landing in a pose. Then she did a Webster (a front flip with a step out (A front or back flip with one foot in front of the other at the beginning) in which the performer lands on the kicking leg.). As she landed she sat down and laid on the floor breathing heavily and the floor changed back. "Is that good enough for now?" she asked looking over at them.

"Yes, that was so cool." Ginny said as everyone walked down to her. Draco helped her up and then looked at her curiously.

"What?" Oceanus asked when she saw how Draco was looking at her.

"I want you to try something for me." He waved her wand at both of their feet produce tap shoes. "Try this." And he did a triple time step, she watched his feet for a second then copied his actions perfectly. "Good now try this." and he did a triple triple time step, she watched his feet again and then copied him perfectly once again. "Cool."

"Can we stop? I'm kind of tried and I don't want to fall over like the last time I pushed myself past my limit."

"Was that when you..." Draco started.

"Broke my leg? Yeah."

"Well then we can't have that now can we?" Draco waved her wand at their feet once more bringing them back to normal, then he waved his wand at her causing her outfit and hair to go back the way it was. Then he walked over to her gave her wand back then turned around. Oceanus caught on and put her arms around his neck and jumped onto his back so he was giving her a piggy back ride. "Why don't we go back to the castle? And we can go to our common room." They nodded and started heading up to Hogwarts.

**

Three weeks later the girls found themselves getting ready in the 6th years dormitory, they had all showered and now Oceanus was putting on Hermione's make up while Ginny did her hair. Once they were done with Hermione they put on their own make up and did each other's hair. Then they put on their dresses and accessories they went down the stair and head towards the entrance hall where they were meeting the boys. Down at the entrance hall the boys waited watching the stairs for their dates.

"Do you think their almost here?" Ron asked impatiently taking his eyes off the staircase for a second.

"Yeah in fact there's Hermione." Draco said and Ron's head shot up and his eyes landed on Hermione, who was descending the stairs slowly with a smile on her face. Once she finished coming down the stairs Ron went up to her and bowed.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm bowing to the most beautiful girl in the world." He said.

"Yeah you could almost give the other two a run for their money." Harry said shocked at the appearance of one of his best friends.

"Thank you, but I doubt you'll be saying that once you see them, especially Oceanus." She said.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Draco asked. Hermione pointed and they looked at the stairs to see Ginny descending them just like Hermione did looking straight at Harry, who looked as if he were holding drool in. Ginny got down to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, ignoring her brother's protests. Suddenly the entire hall went quiet as they pulled apart, causing Ginny and Hermione to look at each other knowingly. Draco's eyes went to the stairs and as they reached the top they landed on Oceanus.

"Holy Merlin." He whispered making Harry and Ron look at where he was looking and freeze. Oceanus descended the stairs and walked over to Draco, coming to a stop right in front of him so they were almost touching. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," She replied as she step closer so she was leaning on his chest. "You look rather dashing as well." Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on I want to see how much you learned from our dance lessons."Draco pulled her into the Great Hall and everyone in their group followed. Once they were completely inside they saw no one was on the dance floor. Oceanus also saw her parents in a corner probably playing chaperones and waved. Draco pulled Oceanus onto the floor and they started waltzing to the song that was playing. As they danced slowly people started joining them but they were completely oblivious to it. "Oceanus?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you do me a favor?" Draco asked and Oceanus cocked her head to the side. "When we both get out of here... will you... will you marry me?" Oceanus froze for a second then launched herself at him.

"Yes!"

"Good I was hoping I wouldn't have to return this." He slid a beautiful diamond ring that had Sapphires surrounding it onto her left ring finger. She looked at the ring and then back up at him and kissed him passionately. Suddenly there was an explosion making them part and look around, along with everyone else. The great hall doors opened revealing Voldemort and his deatheaters.

"Knock Knock." Voldemort said and most of the students started screaming and running away. Draco stepped in front of Oceanus, who was looking for Harry. Harry ran up to them with Ginny behind him. He and Oceanus locked eyes and nodded, they knew what they had to do. Oceanus turn Draco around and he immediately knew she was going to attack Voldemort.

"No Oceanus, please." Draco pleaded.

"I have to." Oceanus said. "It's part of my destiny."

"Part?"

"The other part is to grow old with you." Draco smiled and pulled her close to him giving her a passionate kiss before she and Harry ran off. Soon Lily and James ran up to him.

"Where are they?" Lily asked frantically.

"They ran that way." Draco pointed at Voldemort, who was laughing hysterically before something stopped him.

"Hey Voldemort!" The entire hall became silent as Voldemort looked over at where the voice had come from, Harry. Voldemort raised his wand at him when he was suddenly pushed over. He got up and looked around spotting Oceanus.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said crossing her arms.

Mean while Lily and James were staring at their children in disbelief and horror. Draco was looking around for one specific deatheater, when a spell was shot at him from behind throwing him closer to where Oceanus was. James and Lily were about to see if he was alright when they were engaged in a fight by Bellatrix and another deatheater they didn't know. Draco slowly got up just as a deatheater approached him.

"You disappoint me Draco." Draco recognized the voice as his father's. "Cavorting with a Potter. Are you insane? That is unless you are deceiving her..."

"No! I would never do that to her. I love her!" Draco said. Lucius tensed and raised his wand at his son.

"You are no longer a Malfoy." Lucius said. "Crucio." Draco screams causing Oceanus to look over at him and not see Voldemort throw a green spell at her, but Draco did. He got up, still in serious pain, and ran pushing her out of the way taking the spell.

"NO!" Oceanus screams as Harry ran over to her, knowing what's going to happen, and grabbed her before could she attack Voldemort with her bare hands. Oceanus and Harry suddenly start glowing shocking everyone in the hall including Voldemort. Then the glow started to extend towards Voldemort who back away but not quick enough. Voldemort was soon engulfed in the glow and he screamed in pain as the glow dissolved him slowly. As soon as he was gone Harry and Oceanus collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. Oceanus crawled over to Draco and laid her head on his chest grabbing his hand as she cried. Lily and James ran over to Harry making sure he was okay and then watched Oceanus. "Draco please wake up." she whispered crying harder. Draco's shirt was soaked by now, Lily and James looked at each other knowing what was going to happen. Suddenly Draco shot up breathing heavily and then laid back down closing his eyes. "Draco?" Oceanus was shocked.

"That's the strangest thing I've ever felt." He said quietly. Oceanus hugged him gently around his neck crying into his shoulder. Slowly his arms wrapped around her as he tried to calm her down.

"You are not allowed to do that again." Oceanus whispered in his ear.

"I'll try." Draco replied sitting up slowly with Oceanus in his arms. Oceanus grabbed his head and kissed him passionately.

"Oceanus Rylee Potter, let the boy breath!" Lily said as James pulled his daughter up from Draco's lap before helping Draco up. Oceanus watched as her father gave Draco a certain look and patted him on the back.

"We know that feeling, don't worry with some rest you'll be fine." James told Draco. Suddenly Oceanus felt someone grab her from behind as well as the pressure of a wand on her neck. Everyone looked with horror as Bellatrix held Oceanus at wand point.

"Take one step and I'll kill her." Oceanus looked at Draco and winked. Draco frowned with confusion when he saw her tugging her dress lightly. Draco silently and wandlessly transfigured her clothes to what she was wearing when she did the Gymnastic routine. Oceanus immediately grabbed Bellatrix's hands that were over her mouth and kicked up so she flipped over Bellatrix and landed behind her. Shocked by the sudden disappearance of her victim she didn't get a chance to do anything before she was surrounded by wands. She was taken away by the Aurors who had appeared shortly after the attack started. As Oceanus watched Bellatrix trying to struggle out of the grip of the Aurors she felt the fabric on her body change. She looked down and saw the dress she had been wearing before on her body. Looking up she caught Draco looking at her with a tried smile. She walked over to him and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Mum I'm going to help Draco get to bed." Oceanus told her mother as she led Draco up to his dorms. She knew that everything was going to be okay now. She would finish school, get married to Draco, have kids, then live to a very old age and die.

THE END


End file.
